Airwreaked
by TheHiddenWriter
Summary: Set in more modern times, the gang flies out to a tropical island. But when a hurricane forces them to skydive in pairs over 4 islands, relationships between members take an interesting turn... Kataang, Maiko and Tokka. Chapter 14 is now up! *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

_Air-Wreak Chapter 1_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom._

**This fan-fic takes place in modern times. Everyone is about 4-6 years older. Future chapters may become inappropriate for young audience.**

"So, where exactly are we going again?" Asked Sokka.

The gang groaned. They had told Sokka time and time again, but he never paid attention.

"I told you, Sokka. Aang won a trip to a private resort on an island off the coast the fire nation. He invited all of us to come with him, and we're all getting on a jet to fly there." Said Katara.

"Do you ever pay attention to anything besides meat and warrior training, meathead?" Asked Toph.

"I pay attention to Suki." Said Sokka.

"Oh Sokka…" Said Suki.

"Oh Sokka…" Toph mimicked in an annoyed, low voice.

Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki walked over to the jet. Meanwhile, Zuko, Mai and Aang were already in the jet.

"So, how come Iroh couldn't come again?" Asked Aang.

"He said he wants to run his teashop. He's tired of traveling around, and he wants to stay in Ba Sing Se." Said Zuko.

"Oh well, his loss. So what are you guys going to do when we get there…?"

Aang had looked out the window and saw Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki were coming near the jet. Aang was excited. He turned around to tell Zuko.

"Hey guys, they are finally… umm…"

He saw Zuko and Mai were making out. Aang rolled his eyes. The rest of the gang finally got on the jet.

"We're here!" Said Sokka.

The foursome looked over and saw Zuko and Mai.

"Do they have to do this now?" Asked Sokka.

"So says the guy who kisses his girlfriend every 20 minutes." Said Katara.

"I wouldn't talk, Katara. I saw you guys making out in that park a few days ago." Said Sokka.

Aang blushed in embarrassment. "I thought you said that no one knew!"

Katara was blushing in embarrassment also. "If you ever spy on us again, Sokka, I swear…"

"Ok. Ok." Said Sokka.

Katara sat down next to Aang and smiled. As Suki, Toph and Sokka were going to sit down, Sokka whispered to Toph.

"You'll spy on them for now on?" Said Sokka.

"Yep." Said Toph.

They secretly did a high-five without Katara and Aang noticing. Suki rolled her eyes.

"What was that about?" Asked Suki.

"Oh, nothing." Said Sokka.

"Honey, don't worry about it." Said Toph.

Suki looked at Toph suspiciously. She had gotten info that Toph might try to steal Sokka from her during this vacation. She wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well, as long as it's not important." Said Suki.

She put her arm around Sokka's shoulders, causing Sokka to smile. Toph groaned. She was hoping to try to win Sokka over during this vacation. After all, what did Suki have that she didn't? She could fight just as well, even better, than Suki. She was just as funny as Suki. What did Suki have that she didn't?

The jet took off, heading for the island. Everyone was excited for this vacation. It was the anniversary when the gang first met each other, and they were all talking about spending time with everyone. But deep down, they all were had one thing in mind, spending time with the person they loved the most.

Meanwhile, the pilots were flying, and were talking on the radio to the traffic controllers.

"This is flight A.P.P.A, Flight A.P.P.A. Control tower, do you read?" Said the first pilot.

"This is control tower M.O.M.O, control tower M.O.M.O. We here you loud and clear." Said the radio.

"M.O.M.O, we would like to know if hurricane O.Z.A.I is going to cross our flight path." Said Pilot #2.

"Negative, hurricane O.Z.A.I is not going to cross the flight path, A.P.P.A." Said the radio.

"Control tower M.O.M.O, what about tropical storm A.Z.U.L.A? Status on that." Said Pilot #1.

"Don't worry about that, it will stay a tropical storm, and should not be anywhere near you, A.P.P.A." Said the radio.

"Thank you M.O.M.O." Said Pilot #1.

He shut the radio off and continued to fly the plane.

"Should not? That doesn't sound very convincing. S.O.Z.I.N acted just like A.Z.U.L.A before it became one of the worst hurricanes ever. Maybe we should get a second opinion…" Said Pilot #2.

"You said this about O.Z.A.I, and it turned out to not be a problem. We'll keep flying. A.Z.U.L.A isn't going to turn into a hurricane, let alone intersect with out path. You worry too much." Said Pilot #1.

"Yeah, and Pilot Jet said we didn't have to worry about tropical storm L.O.N.G F.E.N.G, and now he's dead." Said Pilot #2.

"That's different. We never expected a storm to last that long, and be that powerful over land. We could barely predict the way it was traveling. This storm is over the water, and we can track it and predict it easily. It's not like the storm has a mind of it's own. It's moving in the opposite direction from us." Said Pilot #1.

"Well, that's true. Maybe I do over-react too much. I mean, we all thought tropical storm H.A.M.A was going to be bad." Said Pilot #2.

"See? Relax. Everything is going to be just fine." Said Pilot #1.

A few hours later, everyone was resting up for their vacation. They couldn't wait to hit the beach, and explore the island. Meanwhile, the pilots were discovering something.

"Hey, are those storm clouds approaching?" Asked Pilot #2.

"Hmmm… that's strange." Said Pilot #1.

"I bet its A.Z.U.L.A. I told you! I told you! It wants to kill us!" Said Pilot #2.

"Calm down, let's just call in to find out what's going on." Said Pilot #1.

He turned on the radio, which blasted out a warning.

"All pilots land now! Hurricane A.Z.U.L.A is hitting full force! LAND, LAND, LAND…"

The radio suddenly shut off and only static could be heard. The two pilots saw that the jet was heading into Hurricane A.Z.U.L.A.

"Dear god…" Said Pilot #1.

"I told you! I told you! We're gonna…"

The storm hit into the plane, causing sparks to spread in the cabin. A giant flash lit up the entire pilot's cabin…

Aang suddenly woke up as he felt the plane rock back and forth. He looked out the window and his eyes widened. Katara woke up as well and looked at Aang.

"A-Aang? What's going on?" Asked Katara.

"Katara… we're flying into a hurricane…"

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, causing everyone to wake up. The plane was beginning to slowly dive downward. Everyone began to scream loudly.

"We never have good luck… do we?" Said Toph.

**Well, hopefully you like this new fan-fic I wrote. I'm taking a small break from Broken Hearts, but I'll come back to it. I just want to work on this one for a little bit. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Airwreaked Chapter 2_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

The jet started to lose altitude quickly. Aang got up and tried to see if the pilots were ok. He opened the cabin door to see that they had died in an electrical fire. Everyone screamed. Eventually, Zuko stood up.

"Enough, we have to do something now." Said Zuko.

Aang nodded. He looked over and saw a near by closet and opened it.

"Guys, I found 4 parachutes." Said Aang.

"Well that's just great. Not all of us are going to make it." Said Sokka.

"Calm down, Sokka. There are 3 harnesses in here as well. Everyone will just need to jump in pairs, except for a fourth person." Said Aang.

Katara ran over to Aang and held his arm. Mai got up and stood next to Zuko, and Suki got up and stood next to Sokka.

"Great, let the blind girl jump solo. It's been nice knowing you guys." Said Toph.

"Someone needs to jump with Toph. She can't be the solo person." Said Aang.

"I'll go with her." Said Sokka.

"What? But what about…?"

Suki was going to continue her objection, but Zuko stopped her.

"We don't have time, in case you haven't realized, the plane is going down." Said Zuko.

Suki sighed.

"Thanks Sokka." Said Toph.

Aang reached into the closet and took out the four parachutes. He passed three of them to Zuko, Sokka, and Suki. He then took out the three harnesses and gave them to Mai, Toph, and Katara. The gang then started to put on their gear, and were preparing to jump. Zuko got his chute on first, and hooked up Mai's harness to his chute.

"If you guys have your chute on, then jump. Don't wait for us, we need to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible." Said Aang.

Zuko and Mai nodded and headed towards the door. They opened it and the winds began to blow into the plane. The rest of the gang held on to something.

"Hey Zuko, you know how I say I hate the world?" Asked Mai.

"Yeah?" Said Zuko.

"Well this time, I really mean it." Said Mai.

"Me too." Said Zuko.

They then jumped out of the jet. Once they were out, the wind outside the plane blew the door shut, and the cabin pressurized again. Suki had her chute on and was watching Sokka hook up Toph's harness to his chute.

"Suki, go! Don't wait for us! You need to get to safety!" Said Sokka.

"But…"

"Just go!" Said Sokka.

Suki sighed and headed towards the door. The gang held on to something again as Suki opened the door. She took a deep breath and leaped out of the jet. Once she was out, the wind once again blew the door shut, and the cabin pressurized again. Both Aang and Katara, and Sokka and Toph were all set up to jump.

"You guys jump first, we'll jump after you guys." Said Aang.

Katara nodded in agreement. Sokka and Toph made their way towards the plane door. Katara and Aang once again held on to something as Sokka opened the door.

"Hey Sokka?" Said Toph.

"Yeah?" Asked Sokka.

"I really hate flying." Said Toph.

"Me too." Said Sokka.

They then jumped out of the jet. Toph was heard screaming as they fell away from the plane. A few seconds after they jumped, the jet's door was ripped off the jet and flew sideways. Winds were continuing to blow into the jet. The couple looked at each other.

"We need to jump now." Said Aang.

Katara nodded.

"Aang?"

"Yeah, Katara?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Katara."

They let go off what they were holding on to, and they headed towards the open hole in the plane. They then quickly leaped out of it, and began to freefall rapidly as the plane flew past them, soaring down towards it's watery grave. The couple were falling quickly, as the winds kept bashing into them. Eventually, Aang pulled the ripcord, opening their parachute. But the hurricane kept blowing the chute around like crazy. Even with the chute opened, they were flying around rapidly and spinning out of control. They eventually landed on a small beach of an island, right near a cave. They had landed hard on the ground. Aang hit his leg hard on the ground.

"Aang? Are you ok?" Katara asked, trying to speak as loud as she could over the roaring winds.

"I'm fine. We need to get to shelter now!" Said Aang.

He disconnected her from his chute, and tried to stand up. He packed the chute in the pack quickly. Katara noticed he was moaning lightly while he was standing, and helped him walk over to the cave near by. They walked through the cave until they could no longer feel the harsh winds hit them. Katara then helped Aang lay down. Aang put the parachute pack against the cave wall and sighed.

"Do you think the others landed safely?" Asked Katara.

Aang nodded. "I think so…"

Katara sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We stay here for the night. When it gets better tomorrow, we'll see if the rest of the gang landed on this island."

Katara looked at Aang's leg.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Asked Katara.

"It doesn't feel broken, Katara. Just a little sore, nothing I can't walk off." Said Aang.

Katara laid down next to Aang.

"I wish we had wood to make a fire." Said Katara.

"We could use the chute as a blanket, if you want…" Said Aang.

Katara blushed, and then nodded. She took out the chute canopy and laid it over herself and her boyfriend.

"I'm still a little bit cold." Said Katara.

"We could hug each other while we sleep." Said Aang.

Katara smiled and the couple moved closer to each other and embraced.

"Still cold?" Asked Aang.

"Nope." Said Katara.

They smiled and slowly closed their eyes.

"I wish my lips weren't dry." Said Katara.

She felt two, soft, gentle lips kiss her softly for a minute, then stop.

"Good night, Katara."

"Good night, Aang."

**More chapters to come soon. I'll see if I can work on both this and Broken Hearts, my other fan-fic. We'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading (and thanks to those who reviewed.) Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Airwreaked Chapter 3_

_Written By TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

How long ago did it happen? He was trying hard to remember the events that had happened. The hurricane, the plane coming down, they had to jump, and Toph was strapped to him. She was counting on him to keep her safe…

_The duo went up to the jet door and opened it. The winds started to rush into the jet. Sokka looked out for a second at the violent storm that was outside the jet. Second thoughts were rushing through his mind. Toph, even though she was blind, could feel the intensity of the winds hitting into her skin. She didn't have to see to know that outside the jet was pure chaos._

"_Hey Sokka?" Asked Toph._

"_Yeah?" Asked Sokka._

"_I really hate flying." Said Toph._

"_Me too." Said Sokka._

_It was then that he realized as much as he didn't want to jump, he was Toph's only chance to survive. She was counting on him. So, reluctantly, he leaped out of the jet with Toph. As they fell, Toph began to scream in fear. The harsh winds were hitting her hard, and the fact that she couldn't see while plummeting through the sky didn't help either. Sokka tried the best he could to protect her from the winds, but he had to focus on making sure they could land safely. After 30 seconds of falling, Toph couldn't take it anymore._

"_What are you waiting for Sokka? Pull the ripcord!" Said Toph._

_Sokka reached towards the chute, but was having trouble finding the ripcord. He gulped._

"_Sokka! Stop playing games and get the parachute open!" Said Toph._

"_I can't! I don't know where the ripcord is!" Said Sokka._

"_How hard is it to find a stupid little string?!" Asked Toph._

"_Harder than you think!" Replied Sokka._

"_Sokka, if we end up hitting the ground, I swear, I'm kicking your butt. Now open that parachute!" Yelled Toph._

_Sokka suddenly found the ripcord and pulled it. He grabbed on to Toph, who was startled by this, and the two of them jerked upward as the chute came out. When it was fully out, Sokka took control of the chute and started to direct it towards the ground, trying to avoid being blown off-course by the winds. He wanted to land on a small island below them. He saw three other near-by islands as well, but they were way too far away to land on. It was pretty difficult as it was to land on the island below them, and Sokka was afraid they weren't going to make it to the island._

"_Something is wrong, isn't it?" Asked Toph._

"_What? No. Nothing wrong." Said Sokka._

"_Your lying, I can feel your heartbeat going up." Said Toph._

_Her legs had been touching his, so she could see every part of his body. Sokka chuckled nervously._

"_Relax, I can get us on the island." Said Sokka._

"_Good. Because if we land in the water, I'm making sure you drown with me." Said Toph._

_Suddenly, the winds began to pick up, spinning the chute around like crazy. The two of them screamed in fear. They were quickly descending towards the island, right into a small jungle. The last thing Sokka remembered before losing consciousness was their bodies slamming into a tree._

He woke up the next morning. He felt weak and in slight pain. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw a jungle below him, with trees all around him. He looked and saw that he was still connected to the chute, which had gotten caught on a tree branch. He was thankful to be alive. He wasn't sure that Toph and him were going to survive.

'Toph… TOPH!'

He remembered she was still attached to his parachute. He looked and saw that she was still unconscious from the fall. She seemed to have taken a small bruise from when they crashed, but overall, she seemed ok. He slowly shook her shoulder to see if she would wake up.

"Toph? Toph, are you ok?"

Toph slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her crush's voice. She remembered right before everything went blank, she wrapped her feet in fear around his ankles. She could "see" every little bit of Sokka, the best look she had gotten of him ever. She thought she'd never get that chance again.

"Huh? Wha… Sokka?"

"Phew… I thought you were out cold. I wouldn't want that happening."

Toph lightly blushed a light pink, which Sokka wasn't able to see. "Well, looks like you really do have a heart." Said Toph.

"Well, if you were gone, who else could I be sarcastic towards?" Said Sokka.

Toph elbowed him right after he finished saying this. "Way to ruin the moment, Meathead."

"Owww…" Said Sokka.

"But, I guess I should thank you for saving my life…" Said Toph.

"Well, Sokka does like his hero worship."

Toph elbowed him again, causing him to groan.

"Stop that!" Said Sokka.

"That time I was showing affection." Said Toph.

"I'm guessing no thank you then, huh?" Asked Sokka.

"I tell you what, Meathead, get us down from this tree, and maybe I'll thank you."

"Ok, hang on."

Sokka slowly started to detact himself from the chute slowly, and started to disconnect Toph's harness.

"Wait Sokka, what are you doing?" Asked Toph.

"Disconnecting us from the chute." Said Sokka.

"Wait Meathead, that's just going to make us…"

But she didn't have time to explain, they were disconnected from the chute and fell to the ground. Sokka landed with his back to the ground, groaning. Toph landed on him a few seconds after, landing on his stomach. Her face was inches away from his. Neither one moved for a moment, still recovering from the fall. They then both realized the position they were in and quickly got up. They both nervously chuckled.

"Sorry that I… ummm… did that… guess it was, umm…. Stupid." Said Sokka.

"I-it's ok. At least you got us down." Said Toph, who was blushing a light red in embarrassment. The universe was obviously torturing her.

'One time I get this close to Sokka, and I can't enjoy it!'

Sokka looked around. "We better look for somewhere to make shelter, then find the rest of the gang."

Toph nodded. The two of them started to walk through the jungle.

"Hey Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

Toph elbowed him in the shoulder. "Thanks for saving me."

Sokka groaned. "Thanks for not doing that in the stomach again."

"No problem."

_Suki and Zuko/Mai's whereabouts will appear in the next chapter, and then will cut to each of the duos (and Suki), exploring the island for their friends. I'll try to work on getting the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 on the way._


	4. Chapter 4

_Airwreaked: An ATLA Modern Day Adventure_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_ATLA is owned by Nick and Viacom_

_Chapter 4: Zuko and Mai's Story Part 1, Suki's Story Part 1_

Zuko and Mai headed towards the door and opened it. The winds of hurricane A.Z.U.L.A blew past them.

"Hey Zuko, you know how I always say I hate the world?" Asked Mai.

"Yeah?" Asked Zuko.

"Well, this time I mean it." Answered Mai.

"Me too." Replied Zuko.

They then leaped out of the jet, into the storm. The power of the hurricane sent them spiraling. They were falling at a fast speed, heading towards a small island below them. The winds hollowed as they fell.

"Mai, I'm going to pull the cord, hang on!" Shouted Zuko, trying to communicate through the winds.

"Ok!" Shouted back Mai.

He pulled the cord, and the chute came out. But the winds caused them to spin around rapidly. They were gliding towards the island quickly.

"Hang on tight, Mai!" Shouted Zuko.

They landed on the beach. The storm passed by them and headed towards the other 3 islands near theirs. They both breathed slowly. Zuko fell on his back and laid on the soft sand. Mai, still attached to his chute because of her harness, laid down on him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That… was incredible."

Zuko nodded.

"Yeah… what a rush."

Mai smiled at looked at Zuko.

"Let's never do that again."

Zuko chuckled. Zuko slowly detached Mai's harness from the chute. When he was done, she smiled and slowly got up. She slipped out of her harness and took it off. She then looked down at Zuko and chuckled.

"What?" Zuko said confused, as he off his gear and stood up.

Mai chuckled.

"I think that fall really scared the heck out of you."

Zuko looked down and noticed part of his pants was yellow. Zuko blushed in embarrassment.

"So much for the macho thing, huh?" Asked Mai playfully.

"Don't tell Sokka or Aang. Ever. They'll never live it down." Begged Zuko.

"Ok… Ok…" Mai chuckled.

Zuko walked over and packed the canopy of the chute back where it once was.

"We may need it later for shelter, or something."

He took the gear and walked over to Mai. The couple then walked down the beach, looking for a spot where they could make shelter.

"So… you were really scared up there, weren't you?"

Zuko groaned at Mai's comment, which she in turn giggled at.

Suki put her chute on and watched Sokka hook up Toph's harness to his chute.

"Suki, Go! Don't wait for us! You need to get to safety!" Said Sokka.

She didn't want to go. She knew Toph had feeling for him. If they were separated for too long… She might lose him.

"But…"

Sokka stopped her objection before she could finish it.

"Just Go!"

Suki sighed and headed towards the door. She opened it and looked out into the storm. She took a deep breath, and in her mind begged the spirits that she would see her love once more. She then leaped out of the jet and began to freefall through the storm. She watched the damaged jet fly past her towards another island not far away. Unfortunately, it looked like she was going to land on a different island.

She continued to fall for a few minutes, and then pulled her ripcord. The chute flew out, but the storm caused the chute to spin around rapidly. Suki couldn't handle this at all. She was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing she remembered was heading towards a few trees, and then everything went black.

_It was about a few months ago. Everyone was in the park. They were laughing, thinking about all the good times that they had, and all the good times that they were going to have together. Zuko had his arm around Mai, and Mai was smiling at him. Sokka, who had just asked her out Suki a few days ago, had his arm around Suki as well. Toph was trying her best to hide her jealousy. Aang and Katara were sitting next to Toph, laughing at some of the good memories the group had together, and occasionally making eye-contact with each other, which caused both of them to lightly blush. They all talked for a little while, and then everything was quiet for a few minutes. Aang looked up towards the sky and saw a small plane fly by._

"_Hmmm…" Aang sighed._

"_What is it?" Asked Katara._

"_A friend of mine asked me earlier today if I ever wanted to go skydiving when I was older."_

"_What did you tell him?" Asked Katara._

"_I said it might be fun." Replied Aang._

"_Pfft. Fun? That's suicide!" Sokka exclaimed._

"_I have to agree with meathead for once. That sounds stupid." Said Toph._

_Zuko chuckled. "So says the blind girl who does all those adventure sports."_

"_Yeah, but they are all on land. If you fall, you get a small bruise, you let it heal for a day or two, and you get back on your feet and do it some more. In the air, you mess up and fall to the ground, you die." Replied Toph._

"_I dunno, I think it would be fun." Suki commented._

"_Your kidding right?" Sokka asked questioningly._

"_Oh come on Sokka, it probably wouldn't be that bad." Suki replied._

"_What about you Katara? What do you think about it?" Asked Aang._

"_I dunno… seems a little bit risky…" Katara replied._

"_What if you… ummm…"_

"_What? If I…"_

"…_If you went with someone you were close to?"_

"_Hmmm… and who would that be, Aang?"_

"_Well…"_

_Zuko chuckled silently then whispered to Sokka._

"_Seriously, how long is it going to take for them to date? One day he's acting nervous around her, another day she's acting nervous around him. Maybe we should just tell them to go on a date."_

"_Don't even joke. Aang's a nice guy, but she's too young to be dating." Replied Sokka._

"_But didn't you start dating around her age?" Asked Zuko._

"_That's not the point…" Sokka replied._

_Katara chuckled after a minute of Aang trying to find the right words._

"_I suppose if I went with the right person, I'd consider going."_

_She winked at him and he blushed._

_Suki looked up at the sky again._

"_I'm sure it would be fun… I'm sure of it."_

Suki woke up and looked around. She was laying on the ground, and the canopy of the parachute was on top of her. She took it off and took the pack off, then packed the canopy back into the pack. She looked up at the calm sky.

"Guess I wasn't so sure…"

**Next Chapter to appear Next Weekend, either on Saturday or Sunday. This chapter will focus on all four stories. Stay tune!**


	5. Aang and Katara PT2, Toph and Sokka PT2

**Sorry that it took so long, but it's finally out! And it's the longest chapter to date!**

_Airwreaked- A Modern Day ATLA Fan-Fic_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off Avatar: The Last Airbender, Created by Nick and Viacom_

_Chapter 5: Aang and Katara's Story Part 2, Sokka and Toph's Story Part 2._

Katara and Aang's Story Part 2:

--

She woke up the next morning in the cave. She remembered that she was still trapped on this island. It wasn't a dream, it was real. It was a nightmare. She wished she could go home, she didn't even care about the vacation anymore. Then she looked over and saw Aang sleeping next to her, still hugging her from the previous night. She smiled and blushed. Even while he was asleep, he still would keep protecting her. She liked being in his arms. The way he held her was… she couldn't exactly find the words to describe it. It was pleasurable, to say at least. She felt safe, warm. But most of all she felt loved. She knew eventually Aang was going to wake up too, and they would have to get up and make a shelter, or look for the rest of the group. But for a brief moment, she just wanted to lay there, stay in his gentle arms, and snuggle with him under the soft silk of the chute they were using as a blanket. Aang had two qualities that she always thought her dream man should have. He was a guy who wasn't afraid to take risks, to change things up if they were getting dull or the same. But he was also a guy who would never change his sensitivity, he compassion.

Aang started to wake up and saw Katara smiling and staring at him. He smiled back.

"Morning."

Her smile got wider.

"Morning."

They still hadn't stop hugging each other. There was something about being in the position they were in that they just didn't want to stop. Eventually, Katara sighed.

"We're going to have to get up soon."

"Can't we wait another minute?"

"We need to find food and water, Aang. We're going to also need to make a shelter, and maybe look for everyone else."

"Just 5 more minutes."

"Aang…"

"Fine, Fine, Fine."

They slowly got up and took their "silk blanket" off of them. Aang packed it away in the small bag he had and they got out of the cave. They looked around at some of the trees that fell because of the storm. Aang groaned and touched his left leg.

"Your leg still hurts?" Katara asked.

"It's fine. I can walk by myself again. It's just a little sore." Aang replied.

"Your sure?" Katara asked again.

"Yes." Aang replied.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush lightly.

"You got to stop worrying so much. I'll be fine."

She smiled. "Well, ok."

"Look, I'll go find some wood to make a shelter. You go look around and see if there's a small water supply near by."

"Ok. But if your leg starts to hurt again, call out for me. I won't go too far."

"Ok 'Mom'. I'll let you know if I need you." Aang replied, smirking playfully.

Katara shook her head and laughed and she walked away to go search for food. "That's my boy!" Katara shouted out to Aang as she walked away.

Aang chuckled as he looked around for some wood. He then looked towards the ocean, where he saw three small islands in the distance. He started at them for a moment.

"Could it be…?"

He then continued to collect wood for the shelter, and decided he would talk about it with Katara later. But he couldn't shrug off the idea that they weren't that far away…

--

Sokka and Toph Part 2:

"We're lost." Toph said flatly.

"We're not lost Toph." Sokka replied.

"We've past by the tree we landed in 3 times already."

"Oh come on, this isn't the same tree."

Toph walked over to the giant tree and shook it. Suddenly, the chute Sokka and Toph had fell from the tree and landed on Sokka.

"See, Meathead? We're lost."

Sokka took the chute off of himself.

"How did you even know that that was the same tree? You can't see through wood." Sokka asked.

"I can still see the ground, and I remember the marks around the tree we fell from it." Toph replied.

Sokka sighed. "Well, at least we can now use this for shelter or something."

Sokka packed the chute away as Toph sat on the ground and sighed.

"I knew this vacation was a bad idea."

"Since when are you the pessimist?" Sokka asked.

"I always hated to fly, and I knew I couldn't swim. I had no reason to come with you guys on that vacation." Toph replied, knowing well that she was lying.

"Then why did you come?" Sokka asked.

"I dunno."

"You had to have some reason?"

"Forget it meathead, let's go find somewhere where we can make a shelter or something."

"No Toph, tell me, what was the reason?"

Toph got up and started walking.

"Toph, come on. Tell me!"

"Forget it, Sokka."

"We're best friends, Toph. We've always been able to tell each other stuff before."

'Wrong.' Toph Though.

Sokka walked over to Toph and put his hand on Toph's shoulder, which caused her to stop in her tracks. She froze, not expecting Sokka to do that.

"Come on Toph, tell me."

Toph, not facing Sokka, blushed lightly.

"Well…"

Suddenly, they both heard a small crack, and noticed that they both walked on a weak ledge.

"Oh great…" They both groaned sarcastically.

The ledge broke off and they both fell about 10 feet, landing in a small lake on the island. Sokka came up for air and breathed. He suddenly realized Toph hadn't come up for air. He dove underwater, frantically looking for Toph. He found her, sinking to the bottom. He quickly dove down, grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface. He then swam them both to the shore and lifted her out of the water.

"Toph? Are you all right? TOPH?"

She still wasn't breathing. Sokka then knew what he had to do. He started performing CPR on Toph. Eventually, after doing it for a few times, Toph coughed out the water inside her and started to breathe. Her eyes opened slowly.

"You ok?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Toph replied.

They didn't speak for a minute. Both were feeling about awkward about what had just happened. Sokka eventually broke the silence.

"Sorry I had to… you know…"

"I-it's ok. You were just trying to save my life… that's all."

"Yeah…"

They were silent again. Sokka looked at the small lake and then looked around the area they were in.

"You know… I think this place could work. We could probably build a shelter here."

Toph nodded. "Y-yeah. W-we could."

Sokka got up. "I'm… I'm going to go get some wood."

"O-ok." Toph replied.

Toph watched Sokka walk away awkwardly. When he was out of earshot, she smiled lightly.

"That's the reason why I came."

**Chapter 6 will come next weekend. Stay Tune!**


	6. Chapter 6 Delay

Author Note:

Due to an unexpected event, the next airwreaked chapter has been delayed. This situation was completely out of my control, and I apologize for those who wanted a new chapter. Rest assured, the next chapter is well on it's way. If all goes to plan, it will be the longest chapter to date, and feature all four story lines. Again, I'm sorry that there was no new chapter this week. Stay tune, it's on the way.

But I will give you guys a hint on what's to come. Just a few small words that will soon enough change everything, and may just affect the life of one of our characters. Maybe re-reading a previous chapter may help you understand.

First comes the daughter.... then comes the father...

Have a good week. The next chapter should arrive this upcoming weekend.


	7. Z&M PT2, S PT2, A&K PT 3, T&S PT 3

**Double Length Chapter Anyone?**

_Airwreaked_

_Chapter 6_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based off ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

Zuko and Mai's Story Part 2:

It was a few hours later, and Zuko and Mai had found a small cave as their shelter. There were near by trees with fruit on them, and there was a small spring next to the cave. The tropical breeze of the island made the ground in the cave soft over time.

"Well, I hate to say Zuko, but you actually picked a spot I liked."

"So, I usually don't make decisions you like?" Asked Zuko.

"No, it's not that. I just… usually don't like a lot of things…"

"So I'm guessing I should take that as a compliment then?" Zuko asked.

"You could…" Mai replied.

She walked over slowly to him and whispered in his ear.

"You want to guess one of the other few things I actually like?"

Zuko smiled lightly.

"Hmmm…. You don't usually smile." Mai quirked.

"Your one of the few things I smile at."

A little while later, Zuko had gone out to check the near by area to see if the rest of the gang was near by. Mai stayed behind to make sure nothing bad happened to the camp. She tried making a small campfire in the middle of the area they were staying at. While she was making it, she noticed a few small stones that had a some wood inside of it. She suddenly had an idea…

Zuko came back about 10 minutes later and looked around the camp. The campfire was burning brightly, but Mai was nowhere to be found.

'Where is she?' Zuko thought.

He then noticed the inside of the cave was glowing lightly. He slowly walked toward it. Inside the cave, he saw a few stones that seemed to be shaped like candles. A small fire was burning in each of them. The candles were circling the canopy of the couple's parachute, which was currently being used as a blanket.

"I didn't know you were into all of this." Zuko remarked.

"I'm not." Mai replied, laying on the soft ground. The canopy covered her body, with only her head sticking out.

"I guess my next question is… are you…"

Zuko looked over towards the back of the cave. He noticed Mai's clothes were laying back there. Mai smiled.

"I thought that I would have been able to do this at the resort we were going to go to… but I guess I'm going to have to deal with this."

"Mai… are you sure you want to do this…"

Mai smiled.

"We're engaged, remember? That's why Aang had everyone go on this trip he won, he wanted all of us together to celebrate our engagement."

She sat up slowly; making sure the chute still covered her hidden treasure.

"I think I'm ready to do this with you. Zuko… I want to exchange your inner fire... with mine…"

Zuko smiled.

"The fire of life…"

Mai nodded.

"Now… won't you come under here with me… where it's nice and warm?"

----

Suki's Story Part 2:

Suki walked across the island. She felt alone…. vulnerable…. scared. She wanted to be with her friends… she wanted to be with Sokka. This was supposed to be her vacation with him… not Toph and him. Why didn't she see this before? Why didn't she see the signs that she liked Sokka? Why didn't she see it before? Why did she have to be so nice to her…?

_It was a little while after the gang was hanging out and talking. Suki, Katara, and Toph were walking down a street,, continuing to talk about their previous conversation with the rest of the group._

"_All I'm saying is that it's not a bad idea to take a risk, Toph."_

"_It's suicide, Suki. It's just too risky." Toph replied._

"_But then you'd be missing out on a wonderful experience. The feeling of doing something no human being can do. To fly."_

"_If we weren't meant to fly, we'd have wings. I'll stick with reality and stay on the ground, thank you very much."_

_Katara smirked. "Is that why you won't even go near the water?"_

_Toph groaned. "Don't even get me started there. I don't even want to be near it. Ever."_

"_But Toph, even if you couldn't swim, wouldn't you want to just hear the sound of the waves? Wouldn't you want to just touch the soft, cool water?"_

_Suki suddenly had an idea. She smiled._

"_Hmmm…"_

"_I hate it when you do that, if this is a plot to make me go skydiving…" Toph remarked._

"_No. Not at all." Suki replied._

"_Then what is it?" Asked Katara._

_Suki smiled. "Let me ask you Toph. Do you want to hear the sound of the waves, and feel the touch of the water?"_

_Toph looked at her confused. "Sure..."_

"_Girls, meet me at the beach tomorrow…"_

"_I'm not letting you teach me how to swim."_

"_Don't worry… You won't have to swim in the ocean at all. But trust me, after tomorrow, you'll like the air a little better."_

------

Aang and Katara's Story Part 3:

Katara walked back to the campsite. She looked around and noticed Aang wasn't there.

"Where is…"

Aang suddenly snuck up behind her.

"Boo."

Katara almost dropped the food she collected.

"Aang!"

Aang chuckled and she smiled. She walked over and put their food supply over by the shelter Aang had built.

"Your nuts you know that?"

"I've always been nuts. What's your point?" Aang asked in response.

Katara laughed. "Don't I know that…"

Aang walked over to Katara and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've always been nuts about you."

Katara smiled.

"Hey Katara…"

"Yeah…"

She wanted him to say it. Those three little words she was dying to hear since they stated dating.

"I…."

'This is it!' She thought.

"I think the others on those three other islands over there."

Aang let go of her and pointed to them. Katara sighed in disappointment for a moment, then looked at where Aang was pointing.

"Aang, those islands are really far away. We each jumped out nearly seconds apart…"

"Our jet was moving quickly!"

"Even if you're right Aang, there's no way we can get to those islands, at least not yet. We'll need to wait."

Aang sighed as Katara went to go make dinner.

"There has to be a way…"

------

Sokka and Toph's Story Part 3:

Toph sighed. She had been waiting for Sokka to come back with the wood for almost 30 minutes. She wanted to be with him. She sighed and blew away the hair covering her eyes. She wished she was still in that tree with Sokka. Sure, they were dangling a few feet above the ground. But she was with him. She had an excuse when they were freefalling to wrap her legs around Sokka's legs. She was able to see every little bit of him. Every… little bit of him…

She blushed, knowing that she probably shouldn't have used her special senses to look at his… thing. But she was curious. She was awake before him anyway and she was bored. What was a girl suppose to do, right? She had thought about their adventure, which she did admit was slightly fun; thought she promised never to let Suki or Katara know she thought that. But then she thought about Sokka, and being able to be alone with him. One thing led to another, and then she saw… it. She quickly stopped sensing it, but that was because Sokka was waking up, and she quickly pretended to be unconscious again. She had learned the trick from when her parents used to make her go to those stupid parties. All she had to do was fake being ill, and she could skip it. But this… this was her best act yet.

She suddenly heard Sokka coming back and acted natural. She slowly got up and looked around, looking for some kind of flower she could quickly put in her hair to woo Sokka. She felt something small on the ground and touched it. She felt leaves, and there was a small circle in the middle of the leaves.

'Perfect…' She thought.

She grabbed it and picked it up quickly…

Sokka was carrying a ton of wood to build the shelter. He walked into the campsite and noticed the chute's canopy was covering Toph.

"Umm… why is that…"

She cut off his question. "I don't know, Meathead. I thought I saw a flower on the ground and I was reaching for it. I don't know how this got on me."

"Why were you reaching for a flower?" Sokka asked.

"Well I was… trying to see what kind of plants were around here. Everyone in the earth kingdom does that. It's what we do…. Yeah…"

"Ooookkkkk…" Replied Sokka.

He walked over by Toph and noticed what she picked up.

"You pulled the chute's ripcord."

"No I didn't. This thing had leaves."

"Yeah, there were leaves around the cord."

Toph blushed in embarrassment under the chute. "Oh."

Sokka took the chute off of her, causing Toph to quickly look down to hide her embarrassment.

"What's up with you?" Sokka asked.

"W-what?"

"You've been acting weird since we've been on this island."

"W-Well I… that's none of your business."

"What's going on…"

"Forget it. Just leave me be."

Toph then walked over and put the chute over her again. Sokka walked over to her, but she just stuck her hand outside of the chute and held it up to stop him.

"Don't bother me for a bit. Just…"

Toph sighed. "Just go make the shelter…"

Sokka shrugged, and did as she told. Toph sighed.

"Oh Sokka…" She whispered to herself.

END OF CHAPTER

**Next Chapter might appear Wednesday. Stay Tune! **


	8. A&K 4, Z&M 3, T&S 4, S 3

_Airwreaked: An Avatar Fan-Fic_

_Based off ATLA by Nick and Viacom_

_Written By TheHiddenWriter_

_Chapter 7_

---

Aang and Katara's Story Part 4:

Aang had finally fixed up the shelter. It had taken him a little while, considering he was still recovering from his injury, but with Katara's help, it was complete. They made sure it was a few inches above the ground incase of flooding, but they were far enough that they shouldn't have too many problems. They had built a little wooden covering incase it ever rained. Katara laid out the chute's canopy over the wooden platform that they would lay on. Aang looked at the shelter.

"This is kind of weird…"

Katara sighed. "Oh come on, Aang. It's the best you could have done considering…"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just weird thinking that you and I are going to sleep next to each other… alone…"

"You didn't have a problem last night…"

"Yeah, I know. It just didn't hit me that we're going to be on this island for a little while."

"So… you don't want to sleep next me?"

"No! No, no, no, no. I want to sleep next to you. I liked it last night that you were the last thing I saw before I went to sleep, and the first thing I saw when I woke up."

Katara smiled. "Nice save."

The couple looked up, the sky was dark, but was filled with shining stars. They all seemed to glow like diamonds. Katara's eyes sparkled.

"They're… They're beautiful!"

Aang smiled as he looked at it as well. It was truly such an awe-inspiring sight to see. He looked back towards his girlfriend, who was still looking up at the sky, and his eyes widened. The light from the starts seemed to reflect onto her, enhancing her beauty.

"H-Hey Katara..."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Yes?"

"I think that I…"

'YES! YES! YES! SAY IT!' Katara thought.

She twirled her hair for a minute. "What is it, Aang?" Katara asked innocently.

"I think that I feel like dancing."

Katara's eyebrow raised. "What about your leg?"

"It's better. Honest." Aang replied.

He walked over to Katara slowly. She sighed and went along with it. He took her gently in her arms and they began to dance slowly. She sighed happily as he gently danced with her in his hold. The stars began to sparkle as they danced. Then they began to move quicker, and dance faster. Aang lifted Katara up into the air, and she screamed in delight. He chuckled and twirled her in the air, as she once again screamed in delight. He lowered her in his arms and slowly spun her around. She giggled.

"Aang, stop it please. You're going to make me sick." She said playfully.

Aang smiled and walked them over to their small shelter. He laid her gently on one side and she gently snuggled under their "blanket". He then went around to the other side of the shelter and laid down on his side. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Aang smiled as he put their "blanket" over himself.

"No problem."

They both yawned and started to close their eyes.

"Good Night Katara."

"Good Night Aang."

Katara closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep.

"I… I love you."

Katara's eyes popped open and stared at Aang. He was blushing, embarrassed. She stuck her arm out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her. With her free hand she moved his head towards him and their lips came together. They kissed for about a minute and then they broke apart.

"I was waiting for the right time to say it, but I wasn't sure when. I didn't know if you were thinking the same thing."

She smiled playfully. "Nope, I hadn't thought about it until you just brought it up."

"Really?"

She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. After a minute they broke apart, and she smiled.

"Guess I'm a pretty good liar huh?"

---

Zuko and Mai's Story Part 3:

"Oh come on, Zuko. What's the big deal? We're going to get married soon."

Zuko seemed a little hesitant. It's not that he hadn't thought about doing it, he was just afraid of what could happen if they did it. What if they got a disease they didn't want to get? What if they had a kid? … What if she didn't like how he did it with her?

Mai sighed. She started to turn back to her gloomy self again. "Guess you're just like everything else in my life. Boring and bleak."

"What happens if we get an STD?"

"You went for your yearly check up before we went on vacation. I went to the doctor not too long after to see if I had anything I could give you that could harm you. There's little to no chance of us giving each other anything."

"What if we have kid?"

"Zuko, we're getting married. You have a high paying job, we're in a good position that if we did have a kid, we could take care of it."

Zuko still looked a little unsure. Mai sighed and looked around the cave. Then she looked back at him and chuckled.

"Besides, I think deep down you know you want to do it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can see that bulge in your pants."

Zuko looked down and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Mai chuckled. "Don't be so grumpy about it."

Zuko took off his shirt and got under the canopy where Mai was. She sighed.

"Pants."

Zuko mumbled to himself and slipped his hand under the canopy. Within a minute he took his pants and his underwear and threw them to the other side of the cave.

"Relax, Zu-zu. Have some fun."

"Don't call me Zu-zu. You know I hate to be called that."

"Relax, I'm not your sister."

"I hope not, you don't have any drugs you can get high on. Unless this makes you 'naturally high' or something."

Mai smiled playfully as she put the chute's canopy over them.

"Well then, I guess it's a good think we have this chute. Once we're done, we can slowly float back down to reality, or something like that."

"Mai… your weird."

"So are you."

"… Touché."

Quick movements began to occur under the chute. Mai sighed in pleasure on numerous occasions. Eventually, one figure could be seen on another, and the two figures began to move in harmony. Mai began to shout Zuko's name to the heavens. Then within a moment, the red flames turned to blue. After a minute of silence, the one figure got off the other and laid down.

"What a rush…" Zuko sighed.

"So much better than the freefall…" Mai replied breathing heavily.

"Does it feel like we're… floating?" Zuko asked.

Mai nodded. "Yeah…"

They both closed their eyes and slowly went to sleep.

---

Sokka and Toph's Story Part 4:

Sokka had just finished making the shelter. He had made sure that they could lay on the ground so Toph could see. He also made sure if it were to rain, that they would stay dry. Sokka looked back to Toph, who was still covering herself with the canopy.

"I finished the shelter." Sokka called out to Toph.

Toph didn't reply. He could see her flick a rock out of the canopy. He tried to think of a way to get Toph to talk to him again. Maybe then he could figure out what's up with her. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey…" He chuckled. "What do you think Katara and Aang are doing?"

Toph didn't answer. He could see another small rock being flicked again.

"Bet they're probably getting all mushy."

Toph stopped what she was doing for a moment. She then once again flicked another rock.

"Yeah, I bet twinkletoes and sugar queen are really living it up without us. Too bad we're not spying on them right?"

Toph continued to flick rocks.

"They're probably making out like Suki and I…"

A rock zoomed towards Sokka's head and slammed into his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Bite me!" Toph replied.

Sokka walked over to her. "Ohh… I see what's going on. You're jealous."

"Screw you, Sokka!" Toph replied.

"So this is the little secret you and Suki have been arguing about behind my back."

"Fuck you, Sokka!"

"Oh, you'd want to, would you?"

Suddenly, Sokka tripped and fell to the ground. The ground shook causing him to flip onto his back, and suddenly rock cuffs went around his wrists and his legs. Toph threw the chute off of her and ran over to Sokka. She was fuming. She bent down and grabbed his neck. However, to her surprise, Sokka wasn't scared at all. He was smirking.

"So, when did you start liking me, before or after Suki asked me out?"

Toph glared at him. Her cheeks were red with anger.

"If you don't shut up… I'll make you shut up."

"No, I don't think you would."

"What makes you think I like you?" Toph asked in full anger.

"Because you told everyone in the group that you beat people up as a sign of affection. Who have you beaten up the most in our group?"

"I'll kill you…"

"Then that will only confirm to me that you love me."

Toph pouted and walked over to the canopy. She picked it up and walked over to the shelter.

"Have fun sleeping out here tonight." Toph said mockingly.

"Ok, I'll will."

Toph was fuming. "Good. Go dream about your stupid girlfriend!"

"We're not dating anymore."

Toph stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"You want to know the reason why Suki and I tagged along? Our relationship was in trouble. My feelings for her were dying. She wanted me to come with her to try to get me to like her again. But I can't. We argue all the time, she's never around. She's trying to change me into something I'm not."

Toph turned to Sokka and looked at him questionably.

"So I ask you again… how long have you liked me?" Sokka asked.

---

Suki's story Part 4:

Suki reached the highest part of the island. She could see three other islands near by. Farther out, she saw really tiny clouds that looked black.

"What is that…?"

She saw lightning from those small clouds. She remembered where that was from.

"Hurricane A.Z.U.L.A looked like that…"

She remembered the other hurricane that was still around. She gasped.

"O.Z.A.I…."


	9. Suki Part 4, Toph and Sokka Part 5

_Airwreaked_

_Chapter 8_

_Copyright info for ATLA can be seen in previous chapters_

--------

_Suki's Memory (Suki Part 4):_

"You want to what?!?"

"Suki, you know what I said."

"But it doesn't make any sense. We've always loved each other. Why would you want to break up with me?"

Suki was in tears. They were both sitting in Suki's Apartment, which Sokka was starting to realize wasn't exactly the best place to break up with her.

"Suki, I just want to be friends…"

"But you love me… you've always loved me, even before we got together!"

"That's the thing Suki… we only met once or twice before we got together…we barely knew each other before we got together…"

"But now we do know much more about each other, Sokka! We do!"

"Yeah, that's my point. Now I know much more about you… and now I know we can only be friends… that's what we're meant to be."

Suki shook her head. "No… there has to be… there has to be one more way to save us…"

She looked over by her calendar, which marked the date when the vacation Zuko and Mai were going take the gang to the resort on the tropical island. She suddenly had an idea.

"Before you break up with me… just give me a chance during the vacation that we're all going to on. I'll show you we can be more than friends then. If after the vacation you don't think we can be… then we'll break up."

Sokka thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine."

Then Sokka got up and left the apartment. Suki sighed and thought for a moment. What could possibly make Sokka want to break up with her? Was it something she did? Did she insult him in some way? Was it another woman? She quickly took out her phone and called the only person she knew would know the answer.

"Hello?"

"Zuko? It's me, Suki."

"Oh, hey…. Why are you calling me?"

"Zuko, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Your best friends with Sokka, and you know everything that may be troubling him."

"… Did he break up with you?"

"We're on the line, I'm going to try to save our relationship during our vacation."

"Suki, if he feels you guys aren't meant to be…"

"Don't tell me that. I need to know, is there anything or anyone that could have caused him to break up with me?"

"Suki…"

"Tell me, Zuko."

She heard him sigh into the phone, then she didn't hear anything for a moment.

"Zuko?"

"I'm still here… I'm thinking."

"Come on Zuko…"

"Well… no it couldn't be that."

"What?"

"Well, I did hear from Aang once that he suspected Toph had a crush on him before you guys got together. He told me Katara and him had gotten a lot of hints…"

Suki was fuming. She had remembered that for the past 2 weeks, Toph was trying to hang out with him more. For the past 2 weeks, Sokka started to show signs that he might break up with her…

"Thank you, Zuko. That's all I needed to know."

"Wait, that doesn't mean Sokka wants to be with Toph."

"No… but it does mean someone's been planting seeds in his head to break up with me."

She was about to hang up, but she stopped when Zuko started to speak again.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Look, try to see if you can get together with Sokka again. You guys may have something still… but look, if I think it might be over, I'll let you know. I still have hope for you guys, but…"

"Fine, keep a look out then."

So when Zuko stopped her objection of Sokka jumping out with Toph, she knew her relationship was over…

---

Toph and Sokka Part 5:

It was drizzling outside. Sokka was still on the ground, with the rocky cuffs still around his wrists and his legs. Toph was under the shelter he had built. She had wrapped the chute around her for warmth. Neither one had talked for an hour or so. Sokka decided to break the ice.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Toph shook her head. She was looking down at the ground.

"No…"

Sokka sighed.

"Your not going to answer my question, are you?"

Toph shook her head.

"Did you ever talk with anyone about it?"

Toph sighed.

"No. I didn't."

"So, you just kept it to yourself."

"Yeah, I did."

They stopped talking again. The only thing that could be heard was the rain.

"Why couldn't you have told me?"

"You were with Suki, Sokka…"

"You had a chance. It took me a few days to decide if I wanted to be with her… remember?"

Toph sighed.

"She's your age Sokka. You liked her."

"You were my best friend. I knew you longer. If you wanted to be with me, you should have stuck up for yourself and said something."

"And would you have taken it seriously then Sokka?"

They were silent again. The rain started to get a little faster.

"I would have taken it seriously a week ago, when we hung out."

She looked up slowly at Sokka. Suddenly, they both heard thunder, and felt the winds pick up. They both knew what this was. Toph quickly freeded Sokka, who got to his feet. He then heard a sound and saw that a lightning bolt had hit the ground only a few feet near them.

"Oh no."

"SOKKA!"

He turned around and saw Toph, who had heard the lightning bolt hit the ground near by. She thought that he was in danger of being hit again, and was running towards him. Sokka looked up suddenly and saw a flash of blue heading towards him.

"Toph… don't come near me…"

She ran towards him and leaped onto him. Causing them to both fall to the ground. Sokka was on his back as Toph's face was inches away from his face. The chute that was covering her body landed on both of them.

"Toph…"

"No, I'm not letting you die meathead. Even if that means we die together."

"But Toph…"

He was cut off by her kissing him, which he was blind sighted by. His head touched the ground slightly, giving Toph the chance to use her earthbending through him. A vibration went from her lips, through his, then through his head until it touched the ground. When it hit the ground, the vibrations caused an earth tent to quickly be made around them, stopping the lighting bolt from hitting both of them. The bolt caused minor damage to the tent, only making a small hole in the tent… enough to give both of them air during the hurricane. They were safe from the storm, the winds and the lightning. She stopped kissing him for a moment and looked at him.

"It was my turn to save you."

Sokka breathed slowly and looked at her.

"Consider us even."

She took the chute covering them and wrapped it around both of them. It may have been wet from the rain, but it was the only way for them to keep warm during the storm.

"Hey Toph..."

"Yeah, Meathead?"

"… I love you."

"Oh shut up, Meathead, I hate you too."

They clashed lips again and continued to kiss each other through out the storm.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_On the next chapter of Airwreaked:_

_-Hurricane O.Z.A.I strikes the other islands, causing the rest of the gang to do everything they can to survive. See what happens to Aang and Katara, Zuko and Mai, and Suki. Coming soon on the next chapter of Airwreaked._


	10. Zuko and Mai Part 4, Suki Part 5

**What's this? Double Chapter Weekend!?!?! Could this be? OMG! Well, stop reading this little blurb and start reading chapter 9!**

_Chapter 9_

_Airwreaked_

_Copyright Info for ATLA can be seen in Chapters 1-7_

---

_Zuko and Mai Part 4_:

Thunder could be heard outside the cave. Zuko and Mai were right near the cave's entrance, so they could see what was going on. Lightning was strikes a few miles away. Powerful waves clashed onto the waters. The tides slowly began to rise.

"Zuko… is that…?"

Zuko nodded. "Hurricane O.Z.A.I."

Zuko turned to Mai slowly. She stared at him, worried about what this storm might bring. Yet, at the same time, she felt protected in his intoxicating stare.

"I need you to put your clothes on and head as far back as possible in the cave. I'll be there soon. If you hear anything in the cave, just run back here as quickly as possible."

He picked up one of the candles with the small blue flame and gave it to Mai. She looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take down our shelter quickly and use the wood to board up the cave. We'll be safe from the storm then."

"But you can't be out there now, what if…?"

"I'll be fine."

He quickly put some clothing on and started taking down the shelter. Mai put the candle down and quickly put her clothing on. She started to feel the winds hit into her soft skin. A chill went up her spine. She quickly took the chute, still wet from their exhilarating adventure into each other, and wrapped it around her. She then picked up the candle and looked outside the cave. Zuko was coming back with the first of the wood to board up the cave. He took a few giant pieces of wood and lined them up in front of the cave's entrance. He then saw that Mai had not left yet. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"Mai, please. Go into the cave."

"Zuko, please. I can't let you get hurt out here alone. This world is a cruel, dark place. If something happens to you."

He put both hands on her cheeks, which emulated a dark pink blush.

"You just make sure your safe." He replied.

She nodded. "Be careful."

They kissed for a moment, and then they separated. She slowly began to walk through the cave. When he couldn't see her anymore, Zuko continued to board up the entrance of the cave. As he worked, he remembered the promise he made to her long ago…

_They were on a small balcony around midnight. A few dimly lit lanterns hung from the railing on the balcony, bringing just enough light for the two lovers to see. For some, the near darkness really wouldn't be that romantic. But for a gothic girl like her, it was as if they were in a rose garden._

"_Wow… bleak, depressing… you really know how to treat a girl, huh?" Mai asked._

"_Some date you are, not even appreciating all the hard work I went through to set this up." Zuko replied._

"_Yes, because a cruddy table, rusty chairs, and a few dying flames in some broken lanterns really shows me how much work you've done."_

_They were silent for a minute, and then Zuko spoke._

"_So basically, you love it?"_

"_Oh yeah, definitely." Mai replied, smiling._

"_I could have gotten some dying flowers, but the guy at the flower store was a jerk. We got into a fight, he called me names, and I called him names."_

"_Like what, Scar-face? Two-face? Hot Head?"_

"_Very funny."_

"_So what did you do?"_

"_I… err…"_

"_You got mad again, didn't you?"_

"_I kind of burnt the place down… He was pissed."_

"_Awww... was my Incredible Jerk misunderstood by the public again? Did your skin turn red when you got mad?"_

"_Stop that… and yeah, it did."_

"_Aww…"_

"_So, I guess your going to have to deal with burning flowers instead of dead flowers."_

_Zuko took out a glass vase, which had a few burning flowers, and put it in the center of the table. Mai smirked._

"_Such a romantic."_

"_Only for you babe."_

_They kissed for a moment, and then Zuko stopped. Mai looked at him, puzzled._

"_What? Something wrong with my kissing?"_

"_No, I want to give you something."_

_He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box and placed it in his hand. Mai looked at it, confused. She then realized what it was, and her heart began to beat quickly._

"_Zuko… is that…?"_

_Zuko breathed in, and suddenly the box set on fire. Mai's jaw fell to the floor._

"_What the heck are you doing, you jerk?"_

_Zuko chuckled. "Just wait."_

_He stopped the fire, and the box now looked broken and burnt. Mai hit him in the shoulder._

"_What did you do that for?"_

_Zuko smiled._

"_Open it."_

"_No! It's all ruined."_

"_Open it."_

"_What? So I can see the burnt ring? You're an ass."_

"_Open it."_

_She sighed and opened it. What she saw inside made her gasp. The ring inside wasn't damaged at all. Instead of a diamond, the ring had a bright red ruby, which looked as if it had a small flame inside of it. Tears went up in Mai's eyes._

"_I… I…"_

"_So… Miss Gothic though that I was wrong for burning something pretty."_

_She smiled as tears of joy went down her eyes._

"_You… You Jerk."_

"_Mai, I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life, and I promise to protect you and our love for each other everyday for the rest of eternity. Mai… will you marry me?"_

_Mai smiled even wider, tears began to drip down faster._

"_No… you jerk."_

_They both laughed for a moment, and then she kissed him passionately for a few minutes. When they broke apart, he took her hand and slowly put the ring on her finger. She smiled as he did._

"_You're an ass, you know that?" She chuckled._

"_Yeah, and you're a weirdo. So I guess it's only fitting that we get married."_

"_Our baby is going to be such a freak, huh?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_She embraced him, and they hugged for a few minutes. Mai shut her eyes, as she got lost in his embrace. Zuko smiled as they stood there, hugging each other. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he took in her last comment._

"…_Baby?"_

"_Yes, honey?"_

_Zuko sighed. She hadn't realized what he was talking about._

"… _Nothing… Never mind."_

---

_Suki's Story Part 5:_

She ran across the island, looking for someplace to hide. The winds whipped across her skin. The rain blending in with her tears of fear. She continued to run as fast as she could, but eventually, she tripped over a small rock. She fell to the ground. Small bruises could be seen on her face. She didn't want to die… she wanted to see Sokka again… and she wanted to kill the bitch trying to steal her man.

"Sokka! Please! Come back to me!"

She was tired. She didn't have the strength to get up.

"WHY DID I TRUST THAT BITCH? WHY?"

"_Because she helped you…"_ replied a voice in her head.

She closed her eyes and put her head down, suddenly remembering what Toph had done for her in the past, and realized that even though Toph had hated the fact that Sokka and her had been together… Toph had done one thing in the past that Suki had forever been in debt to her for. If Toph had decided to go after Sokka, it must have meant that Suki had done something so wrong, that Toph decided to take action.

"_You trust her… because she was the one that convinced Sokka to date you…"_

END OF CHAPTER

**Coming Up:**

**-Aang and Katara struggle to survive Hurricane O.Z.A.I**

**-Toph remembers what she did for Suki**

**-Suki struggles to figure out what killed her relationship**

**-Zuko and Mai discuss what would happen if she were pregnant**

**-Plus, a special flashback will shock everyone as a hidden storyline is revealed…**

**It's all coming up on the next epic chapters of Airwreaked!**

_Thanks to my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! Stay tune for more epic chapters!_


	11. Aang and Katara Part 5

Hi there. This is TheHiddenWriter. You're probably wondering why it took me so long to post the next chapter of Airwreaked. Well, let me explain.

See, about a week ago, I was coming close to asking out this girl I really wanted to ask out. I had been friends with her for a little while, and I kept questioning whether or not I should ask her out, mainly because I was afraid if she didn't want to, it could ruin our friendship.

Well, I was about to, but before I got the chance to I had found out from another person that she had just been recently asked out by someone else. So for about a week or so, I've been trying to deal with the fact that I had a chance to ask her out, but never got the chance to ask her out. It was difficult, and during that time, it made it difficult for me to think about what I was going to write about in the next chapter. So that's why you haven't seen a new chapter in the last week (or was it two weeks?).

Anyway, I would like to apologize for the lack of the chapter. I was just hurting way too much. (And she still doesn't know my feelings for her. I feel like Aang right now. Before the series finale that is.)

Well, in honor of Thanksgiving, I decided to release the exclusive 10th chapter of Airwreaked. So, here is the next new chapter. Enjoy!

NOTE: All copyright info can be seen in the first few chapters.

---

Aang and Katara Part 5:

He woke up to the loud, clashing sound of thunder. He started to feel the winds hit his face, bringing an intense pain onto the soft skin of his cheek. Katara woke up as well, her eyes widening as she realized what was going on.

"Oh my god…"

Aang's eyes widened as well.

"We need to get into the cave, now. I can already feel the rain being blown in by the wind."

"Aang… the rains haven't hit yet…" Katara replied.

"Yeah, but then why does it feel wet by…"

Aang stopped talking when he realized the answer. Katara looked at him strangely.

"By what?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

She would have continued to question him at any other time, but she knew they had to get into the cave now. They got out of the shelter; quickly getting the few items they had at the shelter, and ran into the cave. They both walked through the cave, trying to get far enough so that they couldn't feel the winds from the storm. When they were far enough in the cave so that they could still see each other, but be safe from the hurricane, they sat down next to each other. Aang wrapped the chute around them, as the couple huddled together for warmth. Aang sighed.

"Some vacation huh?"

Katara chuckled. Aang looked at her questionably.

"What's so funny? We're in the middle of a hurricane, our shelter got blown down, and we're stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

Katara smiled and looked at him.

"There are two reasons why I'm laughing. One, because I just realized what your were saying was wet…"

Aang's eyes widened. He realized that since they were cuddling together, she was against his "wet spot." Aang blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok, besides your need to make fun of me…"

"Oh come on Aang, I think it's cute. Plus, now I know you enjoyed our little make-out session last night."

"You better not tell Sokka."

"I'm sure something embarrassing happened to him. If he tries to make fun of you, we'll ask Toph what embarrassing thing happened to him."

"Anyway… what's your second reason?"

"Well, you told me before this vacation you wanted to just spend time with me, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I just realized now that even with all the awful things that have happened to us this vacation, we still got to have the most romantic vacation ever. The exact kind of vacation you wanted to have with me."

"Yes, because hurricanes are the first thing I think of when I think of romance."

"Think about it, has anyone interrupted our romantic moments with each other at all during the past few days?"

"Well… no…"

"Aang, we've been able to talk with each other, dance under the stars, jump out of an airplane, and we got to sleep with each other."

"Wait… we didn't have…"

"No, I mean, we got to literally slept with each other twice. Sorry my sweet, bald prince, you'll have to wait a little longer before you can have me."

"Was the bald part really necessary?"

"Is it necessary for your pants to be bulging right now?"

Aang looked down and once again remembered that since they were cuddling, Katara could easily feel this kind of change. He looked up at Katara, still smiling at him.

"Let me ask you this, could you have been able to do any of the things we did if we were at that tropical resort, without any interruptions at all? Plus, chances are, that these hurricanes hit that tropical resort, so I doubt we'd ever get the chance to have time to ourselves on that vacation."

Aang nodded.

"Your right."

Katara continued to smile at him. A small, light pink blush could be seen on her face.

"You really think this romantic, don't you?"

Katara tried to hold in her laughter.

"I-It's not that… your ummm… thing is starting to get big enough that I can feel it."

Aang got up and walked away from Katara in embarrassment. Katara sighed.

"Aang… come back."

"Not until this goes away."

"Aang, I don't mind. It's still cold in here, and this chute can only keep me so warm."

"I'm sorry Katara."

Katara thought of something for a moment. She then smiled.

"Can you please come back here, my sweet prince?"

Aang shook his head. She smiled. Technically, she wasn't a minor, and his 18th birthday wasn't too far away. Maybe the time was right. Smiling, she quickly put her head under the chute, covering her entire body. Aang, confused and curious as to what was going on, walked back over.

"Katara… what are you doing?"

"Will you come back and cuddle with me?"

"Later… once this…"

"No, Aang. Right now."

"No, it would be too uncomfortable."

"No, I think if you were with me right now, you wouldn't be uncomfortable."

He walked over and put his hand on the chute. Katara reached her hand out and lightly slapped his hand. It didn't hurt, but it did make Aang stop.

"Sorry Aang, but if you want to come under here now, you have to follow the rules."

Aang's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What?"

He heard her chuckle.

"Sorry Aang, but No shirt…"

On the other side of the chute, she threw her top outside, and it landed on the ground. Aang's eyes widened in shock.

"Umm… Katara…"

Katara interrupted him and continued. "…No shoes."

She then tossed her shoes right next to her shirt. Aang suddenly realized what she wanted to do. He was suddenly shaking in fear. He touched the chute again, wanting to tell Katara without looking at "her" that he was a little unsure about doing this, when she quickly, but gently grabbed his wrist. She peaked her head out of the chute. Through the cracks showing inside the chute, Aang could see her bra was still on. She smiled.

"No service… unless you follow the rules."

"Katara, we're…"

"Old enough to do this."

"But what if we…"

She shushed him and smiled.

"I wanted this to be a surprise, but when I went to go find food, I noticed something. Apparently, somehow our plane crashed on this island. I quickly walked over to it and found some of our possessions hadn't had been destroyed. I had our parachute pack with us, so I used it as a backpack to carry a few items, since the chute was back at camp. I searched all of the bags to find anything we could use. I then found something in Suki's bag, and took it had we ever been in this situation."

Her hand came out of the chute and pointed towards the pack. She motioned her head to Aang to go over to it, and he did. He unzipped the pack and found a box of condoms in it. The box still looked new and undamaged.

"Apparently this was Suki's idea of saving her's and Sokka's relationship. Fortunately for us, all our luggage was located on the only part of the plane not burnt or damaged."

"Katara…"

"Aang, I suggest you slip that on your bulge right now."

Aang looked at her.

"Your sure you want to…"

"Take the birth control pills out of the pack and slip that on, and get under here now. We're going to be in this cave for a little while…"

Aang smiled, as Katara quickly put her head under the chute again. He saw her bra and pants be thrown out of the other side of the chute. He quickly stripped himself and put the condom on himself. He then brought the small container of pills and went towards the chute.

"Are you sure Suki's pills are going to work for you?"

"Those weren't from Suki's bag, Aang. They were from mine…"

Before he could ask another question, her hand reach out of the chute and grabbed his hand. She pulled him under the chute and took her pills. After she took them, she gently put them outside of the chute and smiled.

"Now then… let's see that hidden arrow of yours…"

END OF CHAPTER

**Next Chapter:**

**-Toph remembers what she did for Suki awhile back to get her and Sokka together.**

**-Suki struggles with the key thing that broke apart their relationship**

**-Mai and Zuko each dream about having a baby**

**-A flashback reveals the reason why the gang won their vacation…**

**-And in the next few chapters… 2 characters return to drop in on someone from the gang…**


	12. Special ExplinationPreview

Special Chapter: Explination Time

It's been awhile since an update. I know, I know. Mutliple events got in the way, some writer's block, and a few other things. It was nuts.

Fortunately, I will be coming back with new chapters shortly. But since you've waited so long, here's a preview for each storyline for the 4 islands:

Katara and Aang: *Warning: The Next Chapter will be the reason why this story is Rated M. For those of you who don't care for these kinds of scenes, I suggest you skip over Katara and Aang's section. Key Storyline won't be advanced, but there will be major character development... and lovemaking.*

Sokka and Toph: As the storm clears from the island, Toph and Sokka get out of the rock tent after a massive make-out session. Toph thinks they should both sleep on the ground tonight. Sokka objects, but Toph responds by saying if he wants to date her, he has to get used to the earth. As they sleep, Toph dreams about how Sokka was originally thinking about how she helped convince Sokka to date Suki, and how she learned to regret it.

Mai and Zuko: As the storm ends outside, Mai and Zuko are fast asleep in the cave. Mai, who for so long was negitive about life, and wanted to be independent, dreams about her having a baby, and smiles in her sleep at the idea of Zuko raises the baby with her. Zuko also has the same dream, but things go wrong for him as a parent in his dream, and his baby grows up to hate him and live a horrible life. Zuko, wakes up, afraid that he might not be a good father, and isn't ready to be a father, and wonders if after they get off the island, they should go see a doctor... and talk about the idea of an abortion.

Suki: After walking through the storm all night, cold and wet, Suki finnaly gets some sleep. She comes to realize why her relationship with Sokka failed, and why its better for him to have Toph in his life.

Flashback: Zuko didn't win the trip to the island randomly. Someone set them up for this trip, and had his eyes on getting together with a beautfiul young girl who was going on vacation with Zuko. Question is... who's the girl? And what happens when the man finds out they never made it to the island?

????? and ????: After Hurricane O.Z.A.I passed over the island, two friends of the gang go searching for the gang when they never make it to their vacation spot. Meanwhile, someone decides to track them down, and to do that, calls on the help of another.

So there you go. Hopefully you'll like what's coming next. Once Mid-terms are complete for me in about 4 days or so, I'll begin working on a new chapter. Prepare to take the plunge into this story once more, this story is just getting interesting.


	13. Chapter 11

**NOTE: After triple checking, I am 100% positive this is the longest chapter to date. At almost 4,500 words, this chapter is about 4 times longer than average chapters. Hopefully this will help you all forgive me for the long wait. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

Katara and Aang Part 6:

She brought him under the silk chute as he took her in his arms. They slowly began to lay on the ground, their bodies gentley touching one another. She wrapped her arms around him as they slowly began to kiss. Their hormones rised and their hearts beat faster, as the blood inside began to swirl. They then began to roll around on the ground, the chute now covering both bodies from all corners. Katara laughed playfully as they did this. Her laugh caused Aang's hormones to rise even more, and soon, Katara felt a part of Aang slowly get bigger as it rubbed against the skin of her leg. She blushed as this happened, loving the feeling of this growing limb. She decided to put her finger on the limb and rub it. A goofy smile went across Aang's face as she did this.

"Oh Katara..." He sighed in pleasure.

Katara giggled quielty and she continued to do it. To quiet Aang, she leaned her two objects of atraction against Aang's chest and rubbed it gentley against his skin. But this only eroused Aang even more. He tried his hardest to prevent an ejaculation.

"If I have one now, I'll have to change the condem. I can't be in pleasure twice and expect the condem to work."

Katara smiled. "Then let's skip to grand finale, shall we?"

She opened her legs as an invitation to Aang's newly grown limb. Aang smiled and with help from his beautiful host, filled her gap his his limb. They then began to move in the most fluid and natural way. Skin to Skin, Lip to Lip, Limb to Hole. Eventually Aang hit his breaking point as released his pleasures. But before Katara could be affected by his pleasures, the condem prevented his genetic offspring from continuing to thier destination. The host and the guest kissed once more, and the limb was removed from the gap. She continued to lay on top of them, as their skins softely touched the other's. The silk of the chute rubbed against thier backside. Aang took off his condem and moved the wet barrier away from him.

"How's it feel?" Katara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Aang in response.

"What's it feel like to release all of it?"

"Intoxicating. Why do you ask?"

Katara removed the chute from them and packed it into the bag. She zipped it up, and then returned to her lover, rubbing his limb with her finger.

"Katara... we're not having sex again."

"I know."

"Your going to make me masterbate if you do this."

"I know."

"Katara, you do realize that this stuff gets messy right?"

Katara smiled and looked into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled. "It's a bending experement. And in order for me to be a master bender, I have to master bending all kinds of liquids."

And with that, she continued to finger him. Aang began to smile in pleasure, once again eroused by Katara's actions. Eventually, the limb grew, and fired the white liquid towards Katara. Before it sprayed her, she moved her hand and the white liquid began to swirl around them. One hand continued to rub Aang's limb, as the other continued to bend the liquid into a swirling vortex of life. Eventually, Aang's limb retracted and Katara used both hands to swirl the liquid. A tired Aang looked at his creation swirling around him. Eventually, Katara filicked her wrists, and the liquid flew into a wall of the cave, leaving a white mark on it. Katara un-packed their silk blanket and wrapped it around her and her lover once more. They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly went to sleep.

"See? Was that so bad Aang?"

------

Sokka and Toph Part 6:

The storm came to a stop after a few hours. The ground was wet, and the trees sparkled from the water that lay on their leaves. The earth tent slowly went back into the ground as Toph got off of Sokka. They had been making out through the storm, making up for all the days they never kissed. Toph laid down next to her lover and sighed happily. The small flower she had picked before was in her hair. The silk chute was wrapped around her body. Sokka sat up after a moment of silence.

"I guess I better see how much of the shelter survived."

Before he could get up, Toph stopped him with her arm.

"Why don't we sleep on the ground tonight?"

"Are you kidding? It's all wet and muddy."

"So?"

"So, I'd rather sleep in what's left of the shelter."

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. What's wrong with just sleeping on the ground? You need to become one with the earth if your going to date me."

"But I'm not a bender..."

"Just because your not a bender doesn't mean you can't be one with the earth."

She touched the ground with her finger, and out of the ground came a giant rocky person. It's arms were positioned to look like it wanted a hug.

"See, the earth likes you."

"Toph..."

"Look, I'm not asking you to make out with it, just hug it."

"Toph..."

"If it makes out with you, I'll smash it to dust, now hug it."

"Toph..."

"Hug it..."

Sokka sighed and hugged the dirt man. It then slowly went into the ground once more, bringing Sokka onto the ground right next to Toph.

"See? Bonding with the earth isn't so bad. Now you get to be one with nature, you get a blanket for warmth..."

She unwrapped the silk chute around her and opened it up so that she could have it lay on both Sokka and herself.

"And you get me."

"I may have to ask the earth to take you back..." Sokka replied sarastically.

Sokka slowly started to sink into the earth.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!"

He slowly came back to regular elevation. Toph smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good Night, Sokka."

"Don't ever do that again."

"No promises."

----------

Zuko and Mai Part 5:

After hours of waiting, both Zuko and Mai decided they would get some rest. They would be safe in the cave, and the storm would probally pass overnight. Both started to dream about what would happen if Mai became pregnant from their little event they had in the cave previously. Mai rested peacefully under her silk blanket, while Zuko was close to the entrance of the cave, prepared to wake up in the event something dangerous came near the cave.

_It was about a year later. Mai was holding a baby in her arms. It was her baby, her little bundle of... sorrow? No, she couldn't call it that... but she just could say that word... the "j" word. After thinking about it for a minute, she decided to suck it up and think it. It was her bundle of joy. Who would have thought such an exciting night with Zuko in a cave would have produced such a joyful little child. She had her eyes, and Zuko's hair. 'It's probally better that way...' Mai thought as she eyed her messy hair. Zuko came up next to her and smiled._

_"She's so beautiful."_

_Mai smiled too. "We couldn't have asked for a better baby."_

_"Well, we could have..."_

_Mai stared at Zuko._

_"I'm kidding! It was just a joke."_

_Mai rolled her eyes._

_"You're not that good at humor, you know that?"_

_"Fine, then I won't tell any jokes anymore."_

_"I think that's a benefit to all mankind."_

_Zuko sighed as Mai chuckled. The baby started to laugh a few seconds after Mai started chuckling._

_"See? Even the baby thought it was funny."_

_Zuko looked at his daughter and smiled. "That's ok, we'll see how many times you can get her to laugh like this again."_

_Mai smirked. "More than you can."_

_And so the years went by, and their baby daughter grew up to become a beautiful young women. Mai and Zuko smiled as their daughter began to depart from home for college._

_"I think we did a good job raising her."_

_"I think so, Mai. I think so."_

_"At least she doesn't have our humor."_

_"Or Sokka's for that matter..."_

_"Oh don't even joke about that."_

Mai smiled in her sleep as she continued to dream about her baby growing up. Meanwhile, Zuko wasn't have as pleasnt a dream as Mai was...

_Sounds of loud cries were bursting in the room. Zuko was panicing, trying to figure out what to do. Mai was unconcious since the baby was born, and the doctors were struggling to save her. Zuko wanted to be with both his wife and child. This wasn't how this was suppose to be!_

_Time went by, and the doctors were unable to save Mai. She was dead, due to a medical problem she obtained from having the baby. Zuko mourned her death and vowed that he would take care of the child in the best way he could._

_Years went by, and Zuko was struggling to take care of his child. The child resented Zuko for years to come, until about 16 years after Mai's death, the child got into a car accident and died. Zuko cried into the night how he failed Mai and his child. A week later, the police broke into his house after being missing from his job for days without contacting them. He was found in his bedroom. He had commited susiside._

Zuko woke up, frightened from his dream. He looked over at Mai, who was sleeping peacefully, with a smile over her face. He was afraid he would never see that smile again if they had a baby at this point in time. He wasn't ready yet. It was too soon. When they returned to civilization, he thought they should check to see if Mai is pregnent... and talk about whether or not they were ready to raise a baby. If they couldn't then he felt there was one other option they should talk about... aborition...

-----

Suki Part 6:

As the storm calmed down, Suki sat on the beach on a small boulder. She looked out towards the ocean, towards civilization. She thought about Toph and Sokka. As much as she wanted to curse Toph's name, she knew Toph was the better girl for Sokka. She sighed and remembered what Toph did for her once before. At the same time, on another island, the young girl she was thinking about was dreaming about the exact same thing...

_Suki sat on a bench in Kyoshi Park, one of the largest national parks in the world. She sighed to herself. She had only met with Sokka a few times, and she felt something about him... He was always on her mind, and she loved to spend time with him. But, she wanted to face the facts. They would never be together._

_It was at that moment that Toph walked by, noticing that Suki seemed depressed. She had heard that Sokka and her had spent time with each other a lot, and Sokka told her she seemed like a nice girl. Katara had told Toph that she hoped Suki would be the first girl his age he would ask out on a date._

_"Who was the first girl he asked out then? His grandma?" Toph asked sarastically._

_"Actually... yes..."_

_Toph broke into laughter. Katara continued._

_"Gran-Gran was wearing some clothing which covered her hair and face, but because she isn't that tall... and Sokka was 10... it was... interesting..."_

_Toph was laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes._

_So when Toph saw Suki on the bench, she wondered what she should do. Toph was hoping that she could go out with Sokka, but she realized she was still too young to ask him out. And their age difference was by a few years, purhapse it could never work. So Toph decided to at least talk to Suki and try to cheer her up. She sat down next to her and began to talk._

_"Hey Suki."_

_"Oh... hey... your Sokka's friend right?"_

_"Y-yeah, that's right."_

_"Oh."_

_"A-anyway, I was wondering what's wrong. You seem so sad."_

_"O-Oh, it's nothing. N-nothing... n-nothing at all."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Toph sighed. "I should let you know, I can tell when people are lying. It's part of my earthbending."_

_Suki laughed. "Yeah, right."_

_Toph suddenly had an idea. "Quick, let's play two truths and a lie. Tell me two true things about yourself, and one lie. I'll be able to pick out the lie right before you say it."_

_Suki chuckled. "Ok, fine. I-"_

_"Lie."_

_"Ok, what about-"_

_"Lie."_

_"Oh yeah, we'll you see..."_

_"Truth."_

_"Let me finsih, please!"_

_Toph blew the hair in front of her face. "Fine."_

_"I... I have a crush on a boy."_

_"Truth, and it's Sokka."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"That's why your upset?"_

_"Because I know I can't get a date with him. I know he doesn't like me..."_

_Toph sighed and sat up. "Well then, let's go get you a boyfriend."_

_"What?"_

_"Look, I'm his best friend..."_

_"What about Zuko..."_

_"Who's younger than him..."_

_"What about Aang..."_

_"Who's a girl. Look, do you want my help or not?"_

_"Ok, Ok."_

_"Look, I can get him to ask you out on a date. I guarantee it." _

_"You mean it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Just promise me one thing."  
_

_"Name it."_

_"Don't break his heart."_

_"I won't."_

_And so Toph decided to talk to Sokka, and convinced him to take Suki on a date. The night after the date, Sokka had announced that he and Suki were dating. Katara smiled at Toph when she saw her again._

_"I know what you did Toph. That was nice of you to help Suki... and Sokka."_

_"Yeah... I know..."_

_Toph sighed for a moment, and Katara noticed this._

_"Hey, Toph?"_

_"Yeah, Katara?"_

_"You know... You know Sokka cares a lot about you, right? That's why he took your advice to go on a date with Suki."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Katara... can I ask you a question? This stays between you and me."_

_"Sure."_

_"... Umm..."_

_"What Toph?"_

_"If I were close to Sokka's age, would he have liked me enough to ask me out?"_

_Katara dropped what she was doing and looked at Toph. She realized what was going on._

_"You liked Sokka, didn't you?"_

_"Answer the question, Katara."_

_"You know you had a right to ask him out..."_

_"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, KATARA!"_

_"I don't know... he is older, but he likes you and..."_

_"He likes me?"_

_Katara put a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else._

_"H-he... he likes me?"_

_"I never said that! I meant like friends."_

_"Your lying. He was thinking about asking me out, wasn't he?"_

_"I never said that!"_

_"And when I told him to go out with Suki... he thought I didn't... I didn't..."_

_"Toph..."_

_Toph shed a tear for a moment, then slammed her fist into the wall, almost cracking it. She walked out of the room, and left her home. Katara sighed as she left._

_"Toph..."_

Suki continued to watch the ocean, as the sun slowly came up in the sky. She sighed and knew Toph was the one for Sokka. Across the waves on the other side of the island, Toph had woken up from her dream as well. She felt sorry for Suki, and knew what Sokka meant to her. She only wished she could find someone else out there for Suki...

-----

Flashback: Weeks before Zuko won the contest...

_A man walked into a small room with monitors. He watched each of them, and seemed curious about something. Suddenly, another man walked into the room. The second man seemed to be an employee of the first man._

_"Sir, you asked for me?" Asked the employee._

_"Yes, I did." Replied the man._

_The employee looked at the monitor, knowing why his boss was so interested in them._

_"That's the girl?"_

_"Yes. She is beautiful..."_

_"Sir, she seems..."_

_"She's a godess, Wang, a godess."_

_"Yes... but Mr. Shu, don't you think..."_

_"I'm not that old, Wang. We could get married, and no one would object to it."_

_"But you don't love her..."_

_"True."_

_Wang sighed. "It's her father, isn't it?"_

_"Well, some people would consider him a king, considering the position he is in right now."_

_"That doesn't make her a princess though, sir."_

_"True, she does live like a peasent."_

_"Sir, what are you planning on doing?"_

_"I'm going to make her marry me, and she will be my beautiful trophy wife. Sure, she may look as if she's independent, and fiesty, but I like fiesty. And when we get married, we will live like a king and queen."_

_"But sir... our sources say she's in love with another man!"_

_"Fine, I have an idea. We will bring her here..."_

_"To our island? It's a private resort! Only few people go here! She'll be suspious."_

_"Who are the people she usually hangs out with?"_

_Wang hit a few buttons on the screen and new faces came on the screen. Mr. Shu pointed to one._

_"He's just one a trip for 7 here."_

_"Sir!"_

_"Do it."_

_"But, our sources haven't confirmed whether they are friends or if they're dating! If we send it to the wrong person, when we take the girl, he might know it was us!"_

_"I don't care. Do it. Send a jet to them as well. Best one. And make sure every airport allows the plane to get here at all costs. If they have to lie to the pilots, then make sure they do it. That plane can't stop for anything. Anything!"_

_"Fine, Mr. Shu."_

_----_

Present Time, at the city where the gang lived at:

"I can't believe this!"

"Calm down, search and rescue is doing everything they can do find them."

"But they are our friends! One of them has been my best friend for awhile!"

Ty-lee and Haru had met up with each other. Both were good friends of the gang and recieved a call that the gang's plane got caught in a hurricane.

"We have to find them!" Ty-lee stated firmly.

"How? We don't know where they are!"

Ty-lee had an idea.

"We'll fly from the airport that they left at, and fly the route that they took."

"Yeah, and what flight will take us?" Asked Haru.

A few hours later, they were at a small airport.

"Ty-lee..." Haru growled silently.

She ignorned him and was talking to the pilot.

"We need you to trace the route that the plane took."

"I want $500."

"But I only have $250, and I'm positve search and rescue told me that their plane went missing about half way to the resort. We just need to find where the plane might have crashed and..."

"So wait, you want to fly half way across the route?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm... I'll make you a deal, $275, and I'll make sure we find where the plane crashed, and you can see your friends."

"Deal." Ty-lee replied cheerfully.

"Ty-lee, we should just let search and rescue..."

"Haru, I'll tell you what, you come with me, and I'll... hmmm... I'll..."

She thought for a second, then had an idea.

"I'll help get you get your cousin a free party at the circus I once worked at, so your dad stops nagging you about helping your aunt come up with a "Super Rad" party. Trust me, I have connections."

Haru's eyes widdened, and he took out $25.

"Get the plane warmed up, now."

The pilot nodded, and started up the small plane. Ty-lee and Haru hopped in and the pilot took off.

"Just follow the route I gave you, and we'll let you know where we need to land."

"Ok, your the boss madam."

-------

Mr. Shu sat at his desk, ticked off and ready to blow steam. Wang walked into the room quietly.

"Did search and rescue find her?"

"You mean them?"

"Her."

"No."

"Damn it!"

"Sir, we may have found something interesting though."

"What?"

"We detected two of their friends are searching for them, and they might have a good idea of where to go. We're tracking their plane as we speak."

"Fine."

Mr. Shu tapped his desk with his fingers, wondering if his plan would work. Before Wang left, he remembered something.

"Oh, should I still tell _her_ that we need her services?"

"Yes. Send her in, now."

Wang nodded and walked out. The door opened and a young woman walked in. Mr. Shu stood up with a small briefcase.

"I have the money."

"Good. Give it to me, and I'll find the girl you want. The rest can easily be killed, and we can make it so that it was as if they died on the island. The girl won't know, no one will know. Then she'll be so emotionally hurt that she'll do whatever you want." Explained the young woman.

"Good. Thank you."

"No, Mr. Shu... I should be thanking you."

"Why's that?"

"Because my brother was on that plane..." replied the woman, "And now my payback will finally be complete."

---------

END OF CHAPTER

Airwreaked Chapter 12 is expected to appear online in one week. However, no promises! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it made up for the long wait.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Aang and Katara Part 7:

The couple woke up after their night of pleasure, feeling week, yet excited. Never in their lives had they ever experienced something so incredible. But as much as they wanted to keep thinking about it over and over, they had to go back to reality once more. They were still stranded on an island, had no clue where their friends where, and a storm destroyed much of their shelter. They only had enough food for a few days, so they hoped that the areas where they found the food survived the storm. The couple packed away their blanket and got out of the cave.

"Aang, we need to find a way off this island so we can find Sokka and the rest of the gang."

Aang suddenly realized something.

"Sokka..." Aang whispered to himself.

Aang facepalmed himself. If Sokka found out what they did, he would kill them. Why hadn't he thought about that before?

"I'm such an idiot..."

"Your not an idiot, Aang."

"Yes I am! We had sex, Katara!"

"So what, I'm not good enough to have sex with?"

"NO! Your brother is going to kill us!"

Katara's eyes widdened. "Oh no..."

"He'll kill me first... and then he'll be furious at you."

"Then we won't tell him."

"What if you got pregnent?"

Katara closed her eyes for a moment and thought about it. A tear came to her eye as she started to think clearly.

"I'm such an idiot..."

Aang suddenly calmed down. Katara now had tears coming down her face. She tried to keep her eyes shut and show no emotion, but it was all coming to her now.

"We... I... I forced you..."

"Katara..."

"Aang, I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok, Katara."

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Katara..."

"We had sex! I could be pregnant! Sokka is going to blame you and never let me see you again! All because I wanted to have sex... DAMN IT!!!"

"Katara!"

Aang put both hands on her shoulders and she calmed down. She looked innocently at Aang.

"Aang... we can't ever tell..."

"O.k."

"Even if I get pregnant. We can't ever tell."

"Katara, they'd figure out..."

"Then you would run away with me, and we would never look back. But you will never tell... Ok Aang?"

Aang thought about it for a moment. Before he could make his answer, they suddenly heard a noise they thought they'd never hear. A smile came to both their faces.

"A plane." Aang whispered to Katara.

She nodded with tears of joy. They quickly started running towards the beach.

"HELP!" They shouted with joy.

"HELP! SAVE US!"

Aang suddenly had an idea.

"Quickly, cover you ears. Use waterbending so that you can't hear anything at all."

Katara nodded and quickly waterbended water around her ears. She didn't freeze it, but she made it so that the water couldn't go into her ears. Aang took a deep breath, then used his airbending to shout out "HELP!"

Aang continued to shout out "HELP!" using airbending at the top of his lungs. Katara then had an idea. She quickly started bending water onto the beach and freezing it. It spelled the word "S.O.S". Katara knew it would be big enough for any plane to see. She looked up and saw the plane coming in their direction.

"We're going to be saved." Katara whispered to herself. "We're finnaly going to be saved..."

-----------

Toph and Sokka Part 7:

That morning, the new couple woke up and packed away their "blanket". Toph was starting that item more and more.

'Seems like everytime I'm under it, good things happen to me.' Toph thought. 'It's like I'm protected under it.'

Toph was so happy that day, that she decided to use her earthbending to make the best campsite ever. It was completely protected, and it had one part elevated, so that Sokka could build a small wooden area for them to sleep on, which wouldn't be flooded. Toph didn't want to sleep on it though.

"I like sleeping on the earth. It's confortable."

"Fine, I get the chute as a blanket then."

"No way, it's mine meathead."

Toph quickly grabbed the pack and held it tight.

"You want it, you have to sleep on the ground."

Sokka sighed. "I can't keep doing that every day."

"Fine." Toph cheerfully replied with a smile. "But that means you can't kiss me at night."

"Ok. I'll just sleep here where I can't get wet from the rain."

Toph no longer was smiling and thought about this for a moment. She then ran over to Sokka, who was walking back towards the wooden shelter to finish making it. She chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh, maybe I should sleep in the wooden shelter. I mean, I wouldn't want you to be all alone up there."

Sokka smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off, Meathead. This is the only time your right."

Sokka kept smirking.

"If you don't stop I'll..."

They suddenly heard a noise they had been waiting to hear for awhile. They suddenly grinned and ran towards the sound.

"Wait! Save us! Help!"

They made it to the shore line where they saw a small plane in the distance. Toph cracked her knuckles.

"Let me handle this."

She tapped her toes in the sand, and a 30 ft "S.O.S" sand sculpture appeared in the sand. Sokka was amazed.

"That should do it."

Toph nodded. "It better. If that doesn't work, I may need your help to signal them down here."

"How can I help?"

"I'd earthbend you up there. If you don't die, tell them to land the plane here."

"No. Sorry."

"Then let's hope the plane sees us..."

----------

Zuko and Mai Part 6:

Zuko stood on the beach, tired and weak. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and he was still afraid Mai might be pregnant. He knew if Mai had a baby, she would want him to help her raise the baby. It's not that he wouldn't want to, but he believed that he wouldn't be a good father... at least not yet. He needed more time to figure this out. He knew he couldn't force Mai to not have the baby, but he needed to talk to her about this.

Mai came out of the cave slowly. She seemed well rested for the first time since Zuko had known her. A small smile was across her face.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

Zuko tried to smile.

"Hey."

Mai sighed. "Ok, what's going on?"

Zuko turned around. "It's nothing."

"Ok, I can see your having another emo moment. I'll go look around the area and see what survived the storm..."

"I already checked. Most of the plants survived, so we'll have food for a little while."

Mai crossed her arms. She knew something was up.

"Tell me what's going on."

Zuko didn't say anything.

"Obviously this thing is bothering you, Zuko. Tell me."

Zuko sighed.

"Where do you see yourself 5 years or so from now?"

Mai was confused.

"Married to you, since we are engaged. I thought you wanted to marry me."

Zuko shook his head. "No, no, no. I want to marry you still. I love you."

Mai groaned. "Zuko just tell me what's bothering you."

Zuko sighed. "Forget it."

Mai was getting impatient. "Ugh, Zuko. You need to learn to say how your feeling. Your like a child."

Zuko was silent again, and continued to look out into the ocean.

"Come on, Zuko, I wasn't born yesterday. This thing is eating at you, and if you don't talk about it, your never going to feel better about it."

Zuko sighed.

"Well..."

Suddenly, the couple heard a plane in the distance.

"Is that a...?"

Zuko nodded.

"It is."

They quickly shouted as loud as they could to get the planes attention. Zuko then had an idea. He took the near by, scattered pieces of wood, and made them into a giant "S.O.S" in the sand.

"Do you think that will work?"

"No..."

He then set them on fire, making the message brighter, and larger. Mai and Zuko backed away so they wouldn't get burned.

"But this should do it..."

-------

Suki Part 7:

Suki continued to watch the waves go by. She had finnaly accepted Sokka's relationship with her was finished. She would always remember and cheerish it, but she knew now that it was over. Now, she needed time to heal. She needed someone to talk to. She needed to find her friends. She vowed she'd find her friends on this island. They had to be somewhere. After all, she couldn't see any near by islands they could have landed on. Actually... she hadn't thought about that. She had only seen once side of the island. Maybe on another part of the island, she could see another island, or a clue of where her friends where.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. A plane could be seen in the distance. She wondered how to get their attention. She couldn't bend, and there was no way for her to make a large enough fire in time. She suddenly saw four long, thin pieces of wood. She looked at her pack, and had an idea. She quickly took out her parachute canopy, put up the 4 pieces of wood, and used it to make a giant flag. She took a few berries she found and smugged S.O.S on it. She looked back and saw the plane was getting closer in view.

"Please... Please help me... Please..."

-------

Ty-lee and Haru Part 2:

"Do you see anything Haru?" Asked Ty-lee.

"For the last time, no. I'll let you know if I see anything." Replied Haru.

"Someone sounds like Zuko." Commented Ty-lee.

"That's because you woke me up in the middle of the night, dragged me to the airport at the crack of dawn, and making me search for a plane at about 10,000 feet in a tiny aircraft. Gee, I wonder why I sound cranky."

Ty-lee giggled. "Someone needs to turn that frown upside down."

"Hmmm... I have an idea. You really want to make me smile."

"Sure. How can I do that?"

"Be quiet and let me think. Seriously, now I know why Mai was so moody all the time."

Ty-lee sighed and sat up in the seat next to the pilot.

"They have to be out there somewhere..."

Suddenly, she was something. It was directly in front of the plane. A small island... and she saw the letters S.O.S!

"I think I found them!" Ty-lee cheered.

Haru stood up and walked over to where Ty-lee sat. He couldn't believe it.

"Wow... Yeah, that has to be them."

Ty-lee tapped the pilot's shoulder.

"Sir, we need to go to that island."

"You're sure it's this island? I think there may be 3 other islands in this area..."

"No, I'm positive, it's that island. See?"

Ty-lee pointed out the S.O.S. The pilot nodded then.

"Ok, let's fly you over there."

Ty-lee clapped. "Yeah! We get to see our friends again! This is so exciting, it's going to be the most awesome thing..."

The pilot was getting really annoyed. "Ma'am, I suggest you stop talking. Your getting on my last nerve."

"Oh, you boys are all the same. Turn the frown upside down!"

"Ty-lee.... please shut up!" Haru begged.

"No, I have a right to be excited!"

"That's it! I can't take this! I'm not listening to another second of this!" Screamed the pilot.

"Please, what are you going to make us do?"

A few minutes later, Ty-lee and Haru were wearing parachutes and jumpsuits.

"Oh, great thinking, Ty-lee. Annoy the pilot. 'What's he going to do?' How about strand us on the damn island?"

"He can't do this, he'll be arrested for this."

"We paid in cash, no one is going to know we were on here."

"Oh."

Haru sighed. Ty-lee watched as the pilot hit the switch that opened the plane door. Ty-lee looked back and suddenly noticed Haru no longer had eye-contact with her.

"Haru?"

Haru was focused on... something else.

"Haru, are you... are you staring at my boobs?"

".... I'm sorry, what?"

Ty-lee sighed. "You really want to stare at something? Fine... I'll help you out."

Haru's eyes widdened in shock. 'Is she going to flash me?' Haru thought. His eyes smiled at the idea.

"Why don't I help you... stare at the clouds?"

"Wait.... what?"

Ty-lee pushed Haru out of the plane.

"Damn you, Ty-lee....!"

Haru was no longer in sight.

"Boys..."

Ty-lee back flipped out of the plane, preparing to join her friends.

--------------

END OF CHAPTER

**_Find out which island Ty-lee and Haru saw in the next chapter of Airwreaked._**

**_Poll: Which island do you think they are going to land at?_**

**_A: Zuko and Mai's island (Island #1)_**

**_B: Suki's Island (Island #2)_**

**_C: Sokka and Toph's Island (Island #3)_**

**_D: Aang and Katara's Island (Island #4)_**

_**Author Note:**_

_**-There's a little bit of symbolism that's been going on in the past few chapters. First one to figure it out gets an preview of the next chapter PM(ed) to them.  
**_


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Island Hoping (Part 1 of 2)**

---------------------------------------

Zuko and Mai Part 7:

"Come on... Come on..." Zuko whispered to himself.

"Do you think they see us?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. What could be so important that they can't see a burning S.O.S in the ground?" Zuko replied.

_Meanwhile, during the events of Chapter 12..._

_"Somebody sounds like Zuko." Commented Ty-lee._

_Haru turned his head to face Ty-lee._

_"That's because you woke me up in the middle of the night..."_

_As he was going on his rant, the plane started to pass by the island._

Zuko saw the plane slowly passing by the island.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

The plane flew by over head, completely passing the island.

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DO YOU NOT NOTICE A BURNING S.O.S? HOW!" Zuko yelled.

Mai sighed.

"We're never getting off this island, are we?"

Zuko sighed.

"We'll get off, Mai. I promise you, we will."

"You promise?"

Zuko nodded.

Mai smiled lightly. "Then I trust you."

The couple slowly started to kiss for a minute. Mai lightly blushed as this happened. After a few moments, they broke apart. Mai smiled.

"I love you."

Zuko smiled back.

"I love you too."

Zuko looked around the campsite and sighed. "I better start fixing up this place again."

Zuko started to walk away, but Mai quickly grabbed his wrist.

"You still haven't told me what's bothering you."

"Mai..."

"Baby please..."

"Please don't say that word..."

"What are you talking about."

Zuko broke free of Mai's control of his wrist, and slowly walked away.

Mai shook her head.

"What did I..."

It suddenly clicked. She was about to call out for him, but Zuko had left to find more materials to fix camp. Mai sighed.

"I thought... I thought he would be happy about the idea of us..."

She suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Zuko?"

The russling stopped. Mai shook her head.

"Zuko..."

Mai went into the bush to find Zuko.

An hour went by and Zuko returned with the supplies. He knew he needed to talk to Mai.

"Mai, I...."

No one was at the camp.

".... Mai?"

--------------

Ty-lee and Haru Part 3:

_Somewhere, 10,000 ft over one of the other three islands..._

Haru was falling from the sky at a fast speed.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!"

He was frantically looking for the ripcord.

"Damn that girl, I don't know how her boyfriend can stand her... oh wait, that's right. He's deaf. Figures."

He found the ripcord and pulled it. His parachute quickly opened, but he was still moving quickly.

"Damn, Damn, Damn."

He suddenly saw the girl who made the S.O.S. It looked like he was about to crash into her.

'Oh no...' He thought.

Meanwhile, Ty-lee was freefalling thousands of feet above him. She was spining around and laughing.

"This is awesome! I'm so getting Lee to do this with me again!"

She quickly pulled the ripcord and her parachute came out. She looked around the area. She saw three other islands near by the island she was above.

"How did search and rescue not find this place sooner?"

----------

Aang and Katara Part 8:

"We're going to be saved." Katara whispered. "We're finnaly going to be saved."

The plane was getting closer to the island. The couple had a strong feeling this was going to work. Suddenly, the plane flew by the island, completely passing them by.

"No..." Katara sighed.

She dropped to the ground and shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no..."

Aang stopped shouting as he realized the plane didn't see them. He looked over at Katara and tried to comfort her.

"Katara..."

"This is what we get for having sex..."

"Katara, we did everything we could..."

Katara sighed. "I want to go back home... and everything can go back to normal."

Aang looked down.

"Everything?"

Katara nodded.

"Everything."

Aang closed his eyes and walked away. Katara's head popped up as he walked away.

"Aang?"

Aang continued to walk away.

"Aang, I didn't mean everything. I still love you. I just want our old life back."

"You mean where we always were hanging out with our friends?"

"Yes."

"Where we never got to have alone time?"

"...What?"

"Katara, this is the first time we've been able to spend time together, just you and me. Every other time since we've been a couple, we've never gotten alone time."

"Aang..."

"I'm serious. Name one time other than on this island where it's been just you and me."

Katara was silent. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"You want to go back to just saying how you like me, but never spend one-on-one time with me? Fine."

Aang then proceeded to airbending himself away from the area. Katara shouted out to him.

"Aang! Come back!"

But it was too late. Katara could no longer see him. She knew he couldn't have gotten that far, he couldn't get off the island. But she knew he was right. The fact was, they didn't spend that much alone time. Sokka was always spying on them when they attempted to. Toph and Suki always were always wanting to spend time with her. Even Zuko and her spent time alone one after noon when he had asked for her help to get Sokka a birthday gift.

Katara sat down on a small rock and sighed. She knew right then and there, things would never go back to normal. Now, it was just a matter of making the best changes. And in order for that to happen, she'd have to find the man she loved... before she loses him for good.

--------

Toph and Sokka Part 8:

Toph and Sokka watched as the plane was coming closer. Toph knew that her S.O.S signal was big enough to be seen by anyone flying by.

"There's no way possible way that the plane could..."

The plane flew by the island, not even showing any signs it saw the S.O.S.

".... I should have just earthbended you at the plane."

"We should have had the S.O.S up longer. Maybe the plane didn't have enough time to see it."

"You're right. I hate to admit it, but you're right."

"Well, I can't argue with you about that."

Toph slammed her fist into Sokka's gut, causing him to keel over in pain.

"Hey... ow.... I thought you'd stop doing that since we're dating..."

"You know I show affection by doing that. How much does it hurt?"

"I think you dented my stomach..."

"I love you too, meathead."

"I may never eat again..."

"I doubt that. I didn't hit that hard. Besides, you'd eat through the pain anyway."

"Owww..."

"Feel the love, Sokka. Feel the love."

"I think I'm going to hurl..."

"Ok, that's not what I meant by love."

Sokka was still moaning. Toph sighed and grabbed Sokka shoulder and started to drag him back to camp.

"Let's get you back to camp, meathead."

"So much pain..."

"Ok, stop with the love talk, Sokka."

"How is being in pain, love talk?"

"Because love hurts, Sokka. Because love hurts."

---------

Suki Part 8:

Suki wondered if they had seen her distress signal in time. Maybe she was too later. She saw the plane pass by overhead, and knew she wasn't being rescued today.

"Guess that's it."

She slowly walked over and sat on the sand. She sighed to herself.

"What am I going to do?"

She heard the wind above her and sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to be on my own for a little while."

"Incomingggggggg!" Shouted a loud, masculine voice.

Suki looked up and turned her head. Before she had time to react, a young man collided with her. They both ended up lying on the ground. A parachute canopy landed on both of them.

"Owww... what's your problem?" Asked Suki.

"Suki?"

"Haru?"

They both stood up and removed the canopy. They then hugged each other.

"Haru, it's so good to see you!"

"Likewise. We've been seachering everywhere for you guys."

"We?" Asked Suki.

"Oh yeah... Ty-lee was worried, she had this idea for us to search for you guys, then she annoyed the pilot, and we had to... de-plane."

"Oh no... Ty-lee came..."

"Yep."

"And I thought it was horrible being by myself on this island..."

"Wait? You're the only one on this island?" Haru asked.

"I think so. I've searched a good portion of the island, and I can't find them anywhere!" Suki replied.

"Then they must be on one of the other three island."

"There's more islands?" Suki asked.

"Yeah."

"That's great! That means they can still be alive! Then we can work together to get back to civilization!"

Suki hugged Haru. Haru smiled.

"Yep, then we can get you back with your boyfriend in no time."

Suki frowned and stopped hugging him.

"We.... we broke up, Haru."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Geronimo!"

Ty-lee starting to land on the island... and her legs accidently hit into Haru, causing him to fall over. Ty-lee landed a few feet away, with her chute landing right next to her.

"Haru!" Suki shouted in concern.

She ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you all right Haru?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Ty-lee took off her parachute and un-zipped her jumpsuit.

"That was amazing!"

She suddenly looked up and noticed Suki.

"Oh! Hey Suki! Your alive!"

"Ty-lee, why did you push me out of the plane?"

"Why were you staring at my boobs?"

Suki raised an eyebrow at Haru at this question. Haru noticed this and sighed.

"She has big boobs, and the jumpsuit made it more noticable..."

Suki sighed. "They are big boobs..."

Ty-lee walked over to them and smiled.

"So, where's the rest of the gang?"

Suki sighed. "You want to tell her, Haru?"

------------

Azula Part 2:

A helicopter landed on the island. The door opened and Azula came out of it. She smiled.

"I knew following Ty-lee's trail would pay off."

She walked across the island, looking around for signs off her target... or the rest of the gang. She walked for a few minutes, and then heard to people talking. One of them she identified as her brother.

"Perfect, he'll know where she is..."

She walked over and hid in one of the bushes. She saw Zuko walk away from Mai, off to get some firewood. She was about to follow him, when a twig in the bushes her hand was leaning on snapped. She saw Mai look over in her direction.

"Zuko?"

Azula ducked and backed away. She hid behind a small tree.

"Zuko..." She heard Mai say.

Mai walked through the bush and passed by Azula. Mai walked till she reached a small creak and sighed.

"Where did he go?"

Azula snuck up behind her and grabbed her. She put a blade near her neck.

"If you call for Zuko, you die."

"Then Zuko will have no reason to not kill you, Azula." Mai responded.

"Wrong. This is my only way to get information out of him without torturing him. You want Zuko to be broken limb by limb? Then don't talk, and do what I say. You're coming with me to my helicopter."

-----------------

END OF CHAPTER

**Next Chapter won't come as quickly. I'm working on my other story's chapter, as well as dealing with one or two other things. You'll have to wait a few days for it. Also, the contest for figuring out where symbolism is being used in the story is still up for grabs. You have a chance to be PM(ed) the preview for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Island Hoping (Part 2 of 2)**

**---------------------**

Zuko Part 8:

Zuko searched the camp, but saw no signs of Mai. He checked by spots where they got food and water, and still saw nothing.

"Mai... where are you?"

"Aww... the love bird lost his mate..."

He knew that voice. He growled and shot a fireball in the voice's direction.

"AZULA!" He shouted.

"Hello Brother."

Zuko turned around and Azula punched him in the face, knocking him out. A few hours later, Zuko woke up at camp. He was tied up with a sturdy rope, and his feet were chained and dipped in icy water. He had no body heat inside of him at all. He then saw Azula walk up to him, menacingly. She sat down on the sand in front of him, and smiled. He despised that smile, and she knew it.

"Of all the damn islands we could have landed on... how did we land on the same island as you?"

"Calm down, I wasn't on this island when you landed."

"Then why the hell did you find me before the rescue workers did? "

"Two of your friends found one of the islands where the rest of your friends are, and I followed them. Information was given to search and rescue that you had died, and then I came here."

"... There's more?"

"Yes."

"Then our friends will find us easily."

"Not quite... Ty-lee was one of them."

"... She talked to the pilot?"

"Most likely."

"... Damn."

"Now, I need you to tell me where your friends are..."

"Why don't you know where they are? You saw the four islands."

Azula stood up and walked towards the water.

"I followed their plane by a stealth helicopter. I flew to the side of the plane's path so it wouldn't see me. As my copter was flying, I noticed one of four islands with a small burning flame. I would have assumed Ty-lee responded to it, so I had my pilot contact Ty-lee's plane. He told us what happened, and I did the only logical thing to do."

She turned around to him.

"We shot him out of the sky, and we proceeded to this island, assuming you were all here."

She walked back towards Zuko, who was starting to shake from lack of body heat.

"Now, I don't have time to search every damn island. So you're going to tell me where you think your friends landed."

"You won't get all of us."

"I just need one of you."

"Who?"

"That's not important."

"Who of our group could be so important to you, other than me?"

Azula smiled. "It's not what I want, it's what my employeer wants."

"What?"

"The people who gave you that island trip did it for a reason Zuko... it's a private, secret island, where there is a wealthy C.E.O.... and he has choosen someone in your group to be his bride."

"What's he after? Doesn't sound like this guy is in love."

"He's doing it to gain political leverage. He already has all the money in the world."

"... if you tell me he wants Mai..."

"No, her father was de-comissioned, remember? He won't gain any political leverage at all."

"Suki?"

"What politcal leverage could he possibly get from that girl?"

Zuko's eyebrow raised. "Katara... her father is one of the leaders of..."

"It's not that peasant. He's seen her, and has admited she's beautiful... but she lacks something..."

"Well, unless he's gay, there isn't anyone else with a parent in politics."

"... I never said her father was a politican... her father just has... political leverage..."

Zuko's eyes widdened. His eyes looked far off into the ocean , where he noticed an island.

"You mean he's after..."

"Your eyes have told me everything, Zu-Zu. Pleasent dreams."

Azula punched Zuko in the face and knocked him out. Azula took out a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it.

"Chopper 1, take Mai back to HQ. I'm sure Mr. Shu will find some use for her."

"Yes, Ms. Azula."

"Are the other three choppers here yet?"

"Chopper 2, reporting."

"Chopper 3, reporting."

"Chopper 4, half way to location."

Azula smiled. "Chopper 2, I need you to come to my location. We are going for our target. Chopper 3, go south of my location. It's the fourth island in the row. I believe the airbender landed on that island, seeing that his profile has showed that he and his lover would probally make sure everyone got to safety before them. I want you to find the airbender and capture him. Do what you want with his lover."

"Understood."

"Roger that."

"This is chopper 4, what do you want me to do?"

"Chopper 4, you will head to the island directly south of my location. I noticed as I was flying here that a small figure was landing on the island. My guess is that it's ty-lee. Find her and kill her."

"Understood."

Azula put away the radio and smiled. She suddenly then felt her phone vibrate, and took it out.

{DID YOU FIND HER?}

She typed a reply into her phone.

{WE'VE FOUND THE ISLAND SHE IS AT. WE WILL CAPTURE HER SOON ENOUGH. I'M SENDING THE EX-MAYOR'S DAUGHTER TO YOUR HQ. SHE COULD BE RANSOMED FOR CASH.}

{WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER?}

{I'M LEAVING HIM HERE TO DIE. ALONG WITH THE SON AND DAUGHTER OF HAKODA, MY FORMER ALLY TY-LEE AND THE PERSON WHO TRAVELED WITH HER, AND THE GIRLFRIEND OF THE SON OF HAKODA}

{WHAT ABOUT THE AIRBENDER?}

{YOU CAN KEEP HIM HOSTAGE AS WELL.}

{GOOD. I WANT THE ONE TRAVELING WITH YOUR FORMAL ALLY AS WELL.}

{.... WHY?}

{THAT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS. DO WHAT YOUR TOLD... OR I'M CALLING MY CHOPPERS BACK AND LEAVING YOU TO DIE WITH YOUR BROTHER ON THAT ISLAND.}

Azula groaned and typed into the phone: {FINE.} She then put the phone away and took out her radio.

"Chopper 4, this is Azula. I need you to capture someone else..."

------

Mai (Part 8)

Mai was handcuffed in the helicopter, which was approching it's destination. Two guards were sitting next to her, each had a gun. She glared at each of them.

"Tell me if Zuko is alive..."

Neither of them answered. The pilot of the helicopter landed on a platform. Wang walked out of the building the platform was attached to and walked towards the helicopter. Mai saw him and she got out with the guards. She could tell he didn't like being apart of this. Wang signaled to the guards to leave, and the pilot and the guards left the area. Mai stared at him.

"Where's Zuko?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that Mr. Shu, my boss, would like to see you now."

"No. I won't go with you."

"I don't blame you for saying that."

"Then why the hell are you working for these people."

"I have a debt to pay... and if I don't pay it..."

"Don't tell me, you lose your life."

"... my wife and daughter die."

Mai's looked away from him, still angry.

"I want to see a doctor and get tested."

"For what?"

"Pregnancy."

Wang sighed.

"It will take about 20 minutes for her to get here. After you briefly talk to Mr. Shu, I'll get the doctor to see you."

Mai nodded and followed Wang.

"Don't think that I sympathize with you because of this."

"I don't deserve sympathy."

"How did you get in debt?"

"By daughter was diagnosed with a terminal disease. He had the treatment to save her... I just didn't know what he was doing till it was too late."

"This still isn't right."

"No... it isn't."

They walked into the building and prepared to meet with Mr. Shu.

------

Suki, Haru and Ty-lee Part 9:

The trio walked across the island together, looking for a spot to see how far away the other islands were. Suki had just finished getting Haru and Ty-lee up to speed about everything.

"You know it wasn't your fault that Sokka broke up with you."

"Let me guess what you're going to say next. He had no idea what he was giving up. You'll find another guy, ect."

"Suki..."

"Haru, it was my fault. I know it."

"Look, not everyone is meant to be together. Some people are meant to be lovers..."

"And some people aren't..."

"No.... some people are meant to be friends. Toph and Sokka had a long history together, and it could have happened at anytime. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. You are a smart, attractive young woman, Suki."

"... You're not hitting on me, are you?"

Haru was caught off guard by this question.

"What? No... Pfft... No... why would I..."

"It's ok, It's ok. I get it." Suki responded.

"Besides, if he was hitting on you, you'd know. He sucks at smooth talking women."

Haru shook his head at Ty-lee's comment.

"See, Suki? Ty-lee's a perfect example of how even the most annoying person can find love."

"Yeah... Hey!"

Suki giggled at this comment. "Good thing she has a deaf boyfriend."

Haru smiled. "It's her boobs. It has to be her boobs."

Ty-lee pouted. "For your information, we met during a gymnastics tournament in Ba Sing Se. For awhile, we were friends, and slowly we became attracted to each other."

"How tight was your gymnastics uniform?" Suki asked, smirking.

Ty-lee groaned. "If Lee was here..."

Ty-lee walked ahead, following the path to the highest elevated part of the island. Haru and Suki laughed for a moment.

"That was great."

Haru looked at Suki and saw her smiling.

"You feel better now?"

Suki nodded.

"You're right. It wasn't either of us. Toph and Sokka deserve each other, and I know there's someone else out there for me."

"Good for you."

Suki patted Haru on the back.

"Come on... I'll teach you how to flirt with girls."

"Hey! I know how to flirt! All the ladies know Haru is Dr. Love..."

Suki laughed and shook her head.

"You're a combination of Sokka and Aang. That's bad. Thankfully, I know how to fix that."

She grabbed his arm and made Haru follow her, as the duo laughed their problems away.

-------

Toph and Sokka, Part 9:

"Owww..."

"Oh calm down Sokka, you'll be ok as long as you just lay down for a few hours."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"The people I care about the most are the greatest benders in the world... and yet they always end up hurting me with their bending."

Toph tapped the ground with her toe, and Sokka felt a relaxing vibration on his back.

"Aww... that's nice."

Toph grinned. "See, earthbending isn't that bad."

"Meh, It's alright."

"I could break your back right now..."

"You could, but then you'd have no one to make out with."

"I'd make out with your corpse."

"No you wouldn't."

"Fine. You're right."

"I know."

"Just don't get so cocky..."

"I'm not... I'm not."

"You're lying. My feet are detecting that extension in your..."

"TOPH! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Hey, I can't control what I see, just like you can't control your hormones."

"Well I'm sorry if I find you attractive."

"I'd be touched by that comment, if you didn't sound like a porno freak."

Sokka sighed.

"Well, whatever. Sorry that I think you're hot. At least one of us should say the other is attractive..."

"Woah, woah, woah. What?"

"Well, there's no way you can say I'm hot, Toph." Sokka replied.

"But you are sexy!"

"You're blind! You can't see what I look like!"

"Well, sometimes you act sexy... but that's not the point."

"Wait... I act..."

"I can feel you're body figure, Sokka. I can get an outline of it, and comparied to the other guys I've seen, I'd say you're the best."

"Out of the 13 year olds you've met? Well, that's a compliment."

"I've met 18 year old super models, Sokka. I can see their outline, and it's nothing compaired to yours."

"Wait... how could you..."

"Hello? My dad's the richest man in the world."

"Oh yeah... you think he can lend me a few thousand dollars when we get off this island?"

Toph facepalmed herself.

"Sokka, I love you, but sometimes you're just.... EEEKKK!"

"Toph?" Sokka shouted as he started to lean upwards, but that caused his back to surge in pain, and he fell down.

"Ugh.... can't reach... Toph."

"SOKKA! HELP!"

Sokka used all his might to stand up and run after the kidnapper.

"TOPH! HANG ON! Ow, ow, ow!"

Sokka suddenly saw a fist slam into his face, and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he became unconcious was Azula laughing and Toph knocked out from being drugged by Azula's Henchman.

---------

Katara Part 9:

"AANG? AANG!"

Katara had covered most of the island, but couldn't find her lover anywhere. At last, she was about to go through a bush, when she saw her lover. His hands were locked in steel gloves. He was unconcious as a henchman threw him into a helicopter. The henchman shouted out to the other near by henchman.

"You look for the girl. If you see her, shoot her. The chopper will come back for you after we get the airbender to the HQ."

"Roger that."

The chopper flew away from the island, and the guard began to look around. Katara hid behind the bush and gulped. This wouldn't be easy to get out off.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Thanks for reading. Stay Tune for Chapter 15 as more drama un-folds.

NOTE: It takes time for chapters to be made. So don't expect a weekly schedule.


End file.
